


You Can Be The Boss

by thorkiship18



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Camboy Jared Padalecki, Come Eating, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hopeful Ending, Jealous Jared, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Moving In Together, Obsessive Behavior, Older Jensen Ackles, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Party, Possessive Jensen, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sexting, Stalking, Teasing, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared's 18, and he thinks he's got it all figured out. He believes that he has all the guys on a short leash, that he can make them all bend to his will with a few cute words.But he soon meets a man who forces him to think about who's actually in control.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has so much porn! I'm talking porn nearly every scene! Almost lol. It's a lot! I normally hate writing it lol. Enjoy!

_TylerOlsso74 has tipped 60 coins._

Jared smiles, pink tongue peering out of his mouth to swipe over his bottom lip. "Aww, thanks, Ty! So nice."

_XxxMasonxxX has tipped 50 coins._

"Mason! Awesome!"

_PartiBoi has tipped 50 coins._

"Thank you, PartiBoi! Much appreciated."

It's not bad. He doesn't feel _dirty_ or miserable doing this stuff. It's fun. He likes to model and play around for hundreds of thousands of perverts on the internet for money. Some are very generous with their tips, some just love to watch, and others have more... _particular_ tastes.

These men--all of the men that come flocking to his little den--know him only as Trissy, a bastardization of his middle name, Tristan. They think it's cute, suiting his boyish nature and good looks. He uses their perversion to his advantage.

_TylerOlsso74: So hot, baby! I love you! <3_

"I love you, too, Tyler!" Jared giggles, stripping out of his pullover hoodie to show off his rose colored crop top. "30 more coins, and I'll take off my shorts."

_HenryDanger69 has tipped 200 coins._

_David_davey has tipped 150 coins._

_JDeanMorgan has tipped 700 coins._

_TylerOlsso74 has tipped 260 coins._

All perverts. That's fine. It's perfectly fine. They have no problem admitting that; they wear it with pride. Jared's just feeding them what they want:

Flesh.

"Okay, guys," says the 18 year old, rolling on his back on the fuzzy pink carpet. He sinks his thumbs underneath his short shorts, pulling them down slowly. Lifting up, legs apart. "You asked for it."

At a snail's pace, Jared removes his shorts, revealing a bright pink assless jock strap. Of course, the men in the virtual chat room go bananas for it. Jared turns over on his stomach, looking up into the chat with a smile. They're all commenting a mile a minute, but he catches a few good ones.

_TylerOlsso74: Hot damn, baby. Look at that tight ass. It's amazing._

"Thanks, Ty."

_HotTexan has tipped 3,000 coins._

_HotTexan: Very nice, Trissy. Very nice._

Jared's eyes widen as he sees the massive tip being deposited in his stash. He looks at the username of the tipper, noticing that he's not exactly new here, but he's never left any coins for him before. Damn!

"Texan," Jared gasps, licking his lips. "Wow--thank you! You're too nice!"

_HotTexan: Anything for you, Trissy. ;)_

It's heartwarming, in a way. Jared tried his best to remember his audience, to memorize their names and their personalities; the words they type to him say an awful lot about themselves. Each one is unique, and each one is lusting after him in some way or another. These men are like dogs. They just can't get enough of him.

"What do you want me to do, Texan?"

_HotTexan: Play with Mr. Purple, sweetheart. If you want._

Jared grins, cocking his head to the side. He tries his hardest to look innocent and sweet for these men. What he does is far from it.

"Mr. Purple? Really? I haven't played with him in a long time. He really gave me a workout."

_JDeanMorgan has tipped 1,000 coins._

_JDeanMorgan: Don't be shy, baby. Go on. We're waiting._

Well...it can't be helped it seems. More messages flood in the chat, each one giving him a substantial amount of tips and clamoring for Jared to use Mr. Purple, the big monster that nearly destroyed his ass 3 months ago. The last time he used it, he couldn't walk right for a week.

But these guys are paying him good money to use it, so why not?

With another playful chuckle, Jared crawls over to his "toy box", exposed rear facing the camera. The sounds of delivered messages reach Jared's ears, no doubt all making vulgar and lewd comments about his ass. He digs into the box, pulling out the thick sex toy and his trusty bottle of lube. Jared returns to his spot on the carpet, setting the huge purple dildo in front of him. It stands on its own, wiggling slightly.

He smiles, stroking the inanimate object. "I can't believe you guys are making me do this again."

_TylerOlsso74 has tipped 600 coins._

_TylerOlsso74: You love it. You love us._

"I do love you guys!"

_HotTexan: Then prove it. :P_

Jared shakes his head, grinning with a small sigh.

"I'll have to prep myself first. I'm sure you guys would love that."

Almost instantly, the chat is filled with "fuck yeahs" and "so hot". It almost makes Jared's head hurt. But that's not the only part that might be feeling intense sensation soon. With more smiles, Jared complies with his faithful viewers, and takes the bottle of lube in his hands.

He applies some to a few fingers liberally, quickly slipping them between his legs. In no time, Jared's spreading his hole, scissoring the entrance open easily. He moans, biting his lip as the intense sensations cause him to gain an erection.

"Mmm, I'm so hard guys," he teases. "I'm leaking through my underwear."

The men love it. They send him more tips, and make more sexual requests in the chat as he continues to work himself open. If papa could see him now, he'd throw his hands up in anger, maybe even strangle him. Mama would faint most likely, or run away in tears. Maybe a combination of the two

He left them in their small town to pursue bigger and better dreams. He never intended on doing this, but here he is. It just happened. When you're low on funds to follow your heart, you become desperate. Thankfully, a very lovely guy with a charming grin and a big dick convinced him that this was a lucky alternative.

It's not long before Jared fully preps himself for entry, kneeling astride the purple behemoth. The head of the toy nudges at his hole as he slicks up the dildo as well. He counts down from three, and on one, he sinks down on the plastic cock, yelling out in shock. The message tones go wild when he begins to rock up and down, getting a feel for it all over again.

It's not as bad as last time, but it still stretches him out a little more. Jared takes his leaking length in his hand, stroking himself.

"Fuck, guys!" He giggle-moans, mouth hanging open in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Really wish I had company right now."

_HotTexan: You'll get lucky one day, Trissy. Maybe._

_JDeanMorgan: Oh, baby, what I wouldn't do for an entire day with you._

_TylerOlsso74: Fucking rock hard here, boy._

_HotTexan has tipped 3,500 coins._

_HotTexan: Cum for me, baby. Just for me._

For an unknown reason, Jared is captivated by this man. He knows not what he looks like, or even if he's truly a man, but those words... For _him._ Just for him. Only him. It makes Jared feel more desired than he's felt all night, and for a moment, it makes him want more.

And then, in a white hot flash of pleasure, Jared's clenching his ass and shooting his load halfway across the room like a pornstar! Heh. On second thought, that's kind of what he is. "Cam boy" or "Video model" are just fancy little titles for him. Jared's dick twitches as the excess fluid trickles out, soiling his pretty carpet. He moans, lifting up off his toy to lay down on the carpet, panting slightly.

"That was so great, guys. So much fun. I gotta head to bed soon, though."

_TylerOlsso74: :(_

_JDeanMorgan: Stay with us. Things were just getting good!_

"I know, guys, but I'm _tired_ from that workout." Jared hums, laying sideways so his viewers can admire his form. He smiles. "How about we continue this on Saturday night? I'll let you guys vote on what I should use next. Handcuffs or gags?"

_JDeanMorgan: Both. >:)_

_TylerOlsso74: Both._

_PartiBoi: Damn. Both, sexy._

_HotTexan has tipped 3,500 coins._

_HotTexan: Your call, Trissy._

Jared digs his nails into the carpet, staring at the large tip. HotTexan is not fucking around here. He must be loaded if he's spending so much on him. Who is he? Jared's curious to know. It's not like he hasn't fucked a few guys who watched his shows before. It's common. Last week he met up with a 50 year old who generously gave him $1,000 for his time.

He doesn't see himself as a whore, or a prostitute. He's just trying to get by. By riding one loaded dick at a time, and flashing his shit for perverts. It's Jared's hustle, and it pays his bills. Only God can judge him on that.

Jared blinks, remembering that he's still live. "Uh--thanks, Texan! Much appreciated! I'll see you all on Saturday! Good night! Bye!"

With a few mouse clicks, Jared ends the live video feed, and closes the room for the night. The sultry music playing softly in the background is his constant companion during these shows. He grabs his phone, controlling the audio with the device. He shuts off the music, leaving him laying on the floor in silence.

The room is covered in pink lights with the curtains drawn closed, creating the illusion of a "playroom". Those men love this, the pink, the teasing, the barely legal aspect of it all. It excites them, and Jared loves the thrill, loves knowing that he's getting men off on a semi-regular basis.

He's in control, and these men just come flocking for more.

Soon, Jared rises to his feet, cleaning up after himself. He puts all his toys away, and starts up the carpet cleaner. It's all become pretty routine at this point. He hasn't gotten to the point where he can hire a high end cleaning service. Besides, he's rather do it all himself.

He glances at the clock on the wall. 2:33 in the morning. That's usually when his shows stop. It only gives him enough time to bathe and go to bed.

But, strangely, Jared doesn't feel _too tired_ to sleep just yet. Once he finishes cleaning his playroom, he takes his laptop on the corner of the room, roaming outside into the hallway of his home to check a few things. He walks around in his jockstrap and crop top, humming a song that has somehow embedded itself into his head. He goes back to the cam website he was just doing the show from, looking up his status.

_Top 20 Boys. Trissy: Rank 3._

He grins in pride. It's not number 1, but it's close enough! Jared squeals in delight as he makes his way to the bathroom, setting the laptop down on the counter while he starts up the bath, dumping in plenty of bubble mixtures for extra relaxation. The young cam star strips out of his clothes until he's in the nude, but before he can enter the bath, the sound of a new private message reaches his ears.

Usually, this wouldn't surprise him as he's always getting private messages from his followers. But tonight is different. He's in a good mood, happy about his win! He turns off the water, clicking on the message icon. Over 2,000 messages in the course of 3 days. Damn, these men are so horny. However, the newest message catches his eye. Not because of what they're trying to offer, but because of the username.

HotTexan.

Jared swallows, opening the message.

_HotTexan: Congrats on you rank up, Trissy. Well deserved._

Jared giggles, typing back in a huff.

_Trissy: Thank you so much! I worked so hard to get here. I'm glad you stuck around._

_HotTexan: I'm glad, too. You're truly amazing. I love watching you._

Jared blushes.

_Trissy: I'm flattered._

_HotTexan: What are you up to now?_

_Trissy: Just about to take me a nice hot bubble bath._

_HotTexan: Oh, really? Could I watch?_

Jared's palms start to sweat, and his heart begins to race.

_Trissy: Like, in a private room?_

_HotTexan: Of course. I'm willing to pay handsomely for your time, sweetheart._

_HotTexan has tipped 3,000 coins._

_HotTexan: That is...if you want? ;)_

This man is getting under his skin, but in the best way possible it seems. He's tipping him large amounts of coins, and yet, Jared sees that there's more to this. This a kind of darkness and mystery behind Texan that he's unsure of, but desperately wants to explore.

And then Jared thinks about it: if they do a private chat, Jared might end up seeing Texan on his own webcam. Keyword: might.

_Trissy: Sure. :) I'll start it right now._

Each passing second makes Jared's heart beat double time. He sets up the private chat, and invites Texan as he quickly takes the laptop to sit it on the toilet. He then climbs into the tub. Not long after, Texan enters the room.

"Hi, Texan!" Jared says from the bath.

"Hey, Trissy."

That voice. Holy shit, that goddamn voice! It's enough to drive Jared crazy. It's so rough, but whiskey smooth at the very same time. Jared can hear a certain Texan twang in his speech as well. And then it occurs to him that Texan is from Texas, the same state he's from. Duh. The name was a dead giveaway.

Just as Jared attempts to comprehend how sexy Texan's voice is, he's suddenly ambushed by the man's _face_ appearing on his screen, and holy fucking shit, is he gorgeous! Brown hair, green eyes, light freckles, bright white teeth, pretty smile--Jared's almost positive that he stepped out of a modeling catalog. There's no way a guy like him is real, and video chatting with _him._

"You okay there?" Texan asks with a smirk. "You look a little...slack jawed."

Jared shakes out of it, snickering. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just expected you to be..."

"Bald? Old? Frightening?"

"Somewhere along those lines."

Texan laughs. "Well, I'm happy to report that while I'm not _too_ old, I'm getting up there. And I'm getting up _here_ as well just by looking at you of you know what I mean..."

Jared bites his lip with his legs spread. "What do you want me to do, Texan?" He says in a seductive voice.

"Anything you want, Trissy," he responds with a soft groan, leaning back to watch the show. "This is all you. Show me whatever you like."

Those strong words go straight to Jared's cock, and it fills up with blood in a matter of seconds. It's strange how Texan can have this effect on his body but just talking to him, no touching involved. It says a lot about him as a person. Observant, charming, seductive.

_Possessive._

Jared shudders at the thought of Texan tying his hands behind his back before tossing him on the bed, forcing his legs apart with his ass in the air. It's a lovely thought that has Jared's toes curling, gripping his engorged prick. He squeezes the head, teasing himself before glancing over at the laptop again.

Texan just sits there, beer in hand and smirking, enjoying the sight before him.

"You're not joining me?" Jared moans.

Texan shakes his head. "No, baby. I'm just watching. You're doing fantastic. Show me more."

Jared takes it up a notch, reaching down between his legs with his other hand, pressing three fingers to his tender hole. If Texan wants a show, he'll give him one. In one careful movement, Jared slips the digits inside, mouth popping open at the sensation. He takes quick, ragged breaths, attempting to get a grip on the situation, but his head is fuzzy.

Everything is a blur. Texan mutters sexual encouragements to him, spurring the young man on. He rubs over his prostate again and again, crying out in intense pleasure. Jared looks towards the laptop again, tears in his eyes as the water sloshes around him. His lips are parted, face flushed red in want and desire. Texan knows Jared wants him.

"Please..." Jared mutters pathetically.

"Please, what?" Texan responds darkly. He's not doing anything, and yet he has total control. How is this possible?

"I want...I want to come."

"Then come. This is your show, Trissy."

And then it happens. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Jared climaxes, spurting all over his body and into the bath. It's only then that Texan does what any sane man would do if they laid eyes upon Jared. He unzips his pants, pulling out the biggest dick Jared's ever encountered. He cut, and it stands straight up in attention before he grasps it, tugging methodically at his erection.

Jared stares transfixed on Texan's cock, watching as he smears the precome from his bulging length onto the sensitive head. Jared's mouth waters as he hears Texan's breathing speed up, and in no time, the handsome man shoots his own load, discarding it in a rag that was close by. Jared pants with his temporary lover, still not over the soul searing orgasm he had enjoyed not too long ago.

Texan smiles, tucking his now soft dick away in his pants. "I love making my partners come before me. It's a turn on."

It _is_ a turn on. Jared can just imagine Texan pinning him down, and stroking him until he busts one out.

"You turn me on." Jared blurts out. His face suddenly turns crimson. "I mean...you were really good."

"You were good, too. You always are, Trissy."

"I make a lot of men happy."

"But do any of them make you as happy as you are with me right now?"

It's a loaded question. Texan is over there, finishing up his beer and smiling, waiting for his question to be answered. Jared is aware that, in this moment, all control he thought he had has been thrown out the window. For whatever reason, he decides to be truthful.

"None of them..." he whispers.

Texan nods. "I see. Since we're being honest, answer another question for me: Is this something you'd like to do with me again?"

It'd be hard to say no.

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. See you around, Trissy."

The private chat ends, and Texan's video feed is cut off. Jared lays in the tub dumbfounded on what exactly just happened. It was supposed to be a normal private chat with a lucky fan, but it somehow turned into something more intimate. When Jared locked eyes with Texan before they reached their respective climaxes, he felt a spark.

A surge of energy that spread throughout his entire being. There's an attraction, and for once it's not one-sided. Soon after Texan leaves, Jared receives another notification. He leans over the tub to see it.

_HotTexan has tipped 9,000 coins._

_HotTexan: Goodnight, Trissy. <3_

The young man gasps, double checking the amount of coins Texan just left for him. 9,000 coins in real currency is well over $5,000! Who the hell is Texan, and why is he tipping him so much goddamn money!?

Jared sinks into the tub, staring at the ceiling in awe.

Who is this mystery man?

****

It's almost Christmas, so the huge party store that Jared frequents for various props and decorations is having a nice sale on select items. Items he can definitely use for his spectacular Christmas show. It'll have to be a few days before Christmas though, as he still has a life to live surrounded by loving, supportive friends.

Jared passes by a few aisles while pushing the shopping cart, dumping in everything he needs for the special show. Santa hats, elf ears, large phallic candy canes, the works. He plans on getting naughty this year for Christmas. It's so different here in California opposed to Texas. It's overwhelming, but fantastic in the same instance.

He looks down at his phone while walking, checking his account balance and various messages from fans wishing him well or begging for a meet up. Jared snorts, and before he can put his phone away, he bumps his cart into an unknown individual, causing his phone to go crashing down to the hard ground.

Jared swears, quickly bending down to grab it. But at the same time, the person he bumped into reaches it, grasping the phone.

"Is this yours?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was..."

Jared looks up, eyes widening as he glimpses upon his victim. A man with brown hair, green eyes, and light freckles. He's also wearing a business suit. Looks great on him.

"Holy shit," they both say in unison.

"Texan," Jared mutters. He blinks several times to make sure it's not a mirage or a hallucination. It's not. "You're here. You're in this store. You're in front of me."

Texan's eyes remain transfixed on Jared's, not looking away. He can't believe it either. "I live here in the city. Trissy. It's really you?"

"It's me. Is it really you?"

"I'm positive." Texan laughs, coming around the side of the cart to stand in Jared's space. They're so close now. "You look...even better in person."

Jared giggles, pushing hair behind his ears. "I was gonna say the same thing about you."

"Of course you were. Why wouldn't you?"

"Cocky."

"I can afford to be." Texan takes a look inside of the cart with a smirk. "For the 'Christmas Bang Special', I presume?"

Jared blushes again. "Yeah, something fun for you guys."

"I'd rather have a private show just for me." Texan breathes, stepping closer until their bodies are nearly pressed together. "Fuck the rest."

Jared's resolve cracks, and he ends up clinging to Texan for support. The man catches him, strong arms wrapping around his waist as Jared claws his shirt. He licks his lips, trying to level his voice, though he finds it difficult to do so once he feels Texan's erection against his leg.

"Would you like to see the room where it all happens?"

Texan grins, all teeth.

_Possessive._

"I'd love to."

****

"...and this is the playroom--"

Before Jared could even think to finish that sentence, Texan is all over him, pulling him close and shutting the door closed behind them. He kisses him passionately, cradling his head whilst backing him into the corner. Jared can't do anything but react in time with Texan's movements, arms looping around the older man's shoulders as he peppers hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

Jared feels like a small animal being cornered and trapped by a large predator, and by God, does it feel so good. He has no control over Texan like he does with those other men, and it turns him on so fucking much. Texan's hands grip Jared's firm ass, squeezing, groping. He growls into the deep kisses, biting to leave marks.

"Jared," the boy blurts out once more in between kisses, causing Texan to slow down a little.

"What's that?"

"My name. It's...it's Jared. My real name." Texan looks him in the eyes, huffing and puffing. Jared almost gets lost in those damn eyes. "Tristan--it's my middle name."

Texan blinks, kissing Jared again. "Tristan. Trissy. _Jared._ "

They return to their regular pace, smooching and sucking face like two horny teenagers. Well...like _one_ horny teenager and a very skilled, impatient adult. Eventually, Jared hops up, securing his legs around Texan's waist, forcing the man to support him, hands on his ass and back. Jared closes his eyes, allowing Texan to cart them across the room. Soon, he's laying on the fuzzy pink carpet, jeans and shirt discarded until he's in nothing but baby blue underwear.

Jensen is above him, bracketing his lithe body with his own solid form, his hands on either side of Jared's head.

_Possessive._

"Tell me truthfully: are you turned on?"

Jared nods. "Yes."

"Are you sexually attracted to me?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want me..." Texan starts, leaning back to loosen his tie, swiftly pulling it off. "To ravage that body of yours?"

"God, yes!"

"Then relax yourself, and submit to me. I'll be good to you. I promise."

Jared obeys, laying still on the floor as Texan takes his hands, tying them together with his tie, just like in Jared's fantasies. Texan's hands run down Jared's smooth skin; his fingertips graze the boys nipples, making Jared shiver under his touch.

Next, Texan palms Jared's growing erection, holding onto it with a firm grasp. It drives Jared crazy. Texan's hands roam his form. He lights up certain parts of his body with his skilled touch, which culminates in him dipping his hand into Jared's jock. The boy gasps as Texan fondles his cock and balls, rolling them around in his warm palm.

Jared cries out as Texan stealthily sneaks a finger into his entrance, but is quickly silenced by the man's wet mouth on his own. Texan is like a dream come true, teasing and prodding and licking and kissing to his heart's content. He's everything Jared ever imagined in a man, and he can't believe that he's real and actually about to _fuck_ him stupid.

"Just for one night," Texan whispers as he slowly tears off Jared's underwear. He slides himself in between the cam boy's legs, removing his suit jacket and toeing off his shoes. "I need you to say something, even if you don't mean it."

"Anything," Jared responds, hands on Texan's shoulders, bucking his hips up to get some kind of friction. "Anything you want."

"I want you," Texan starts, reaching down to grab Jared's cock, pumping it. "To tell me that you love me."

It would be off putting to some, but not to Jared. He doesn't care when it comes to this man.

"I love you, Texan," he mutters, gasping as the man tugs at his length.

Texan smirks, kissing Jared's neck again. "Jensen. My name is Jensen. Say it."

"I love you, Jensen."

"Mmm...say it again for me, baby."

Jensen squeezes harder, pumping faster, driving Jared to the point of no return. "I love--I love you so much, Jensen!"

"Do you wanna come?"

"Yes--please!"

"Then come."

A combination of Jensen's stroking and his wordplay sends Jared over the edge, and soon his coming all over his chest and on Jensen's fist. He comforts him through his orgasm, rubbing the rest of the semen out of Jared, kissing him, whispering to him that he did such a good job, that he's so proud of him.

Jared's entire body flushes under Jensen's scrutiny as the older man licks at his torso, lapping up the discarded come on the boy's body. He shivers when Jensen's tongue sweeps over his right nipple only to tease it for nearly ten seconds prior to moving on. Jensen captures his lips again, moaning right along with him. Jared reaches down, cupping Jensen's bulge. He sucks in through his teeth, smirking deviously.

"You want my cock, Jared?"

"I want you," the boy replies. "I never wanted anything so bad in my life."

Jensen growls hungrily.

_Possessive._

As if Jared weighed nothing, he turns the boy over on his stomach, forcing him to arch his back with his ass pointing to the air. Jensen chuckles darkly, sitting up on his knees behind Jared. He grips his hips roughly, thrusting forward in a movement that makes Jared forget that the world even exists. Jensen's not inside him, but he can feel the distinct outline of his hard cock.

"I wanna do it right now, Jared. So bad. I just wanna _take_ it. But I can't. I need to taste you first. I always wanted to taste you, baby. Let me do it, okay?"

Jared hums affirmatively, and Jensen quickly gets to work. He bends down, spreading Jared's ass apart before diving in altogether. The cam boy gasps loudly, gripping the carpet underneath him as Jensen's tongue wiggles and waggles in and out of his pulsating rim. Jared can't help but to push back, wanting more. Jensen doesn't stop him, sinking in deeper until he's tongue fucking the boy.

The men he fucked before were skilled, but Jensen's on another level! He hasn't been this excited to fuck anyone in ages! Perhaps it's the fact that Jensen doesn't seek to chase his own pleasure first, but to have his partners experience everything he has to offer before he gets his turn. He wants Jared to love what he's doing.

He wants his Trissy to feel like he's the only one in the world worth giving this pleasure to. And with that thought in mind, Jared becomes instantly hard again. It doesn't slip past Jensen's hawk-like perception.

"This is a good sign," he sighs in between licking Jared's hole and sack. "A _very good_ sign. I make you feel that good, Jared? It hasn't even been 5 minutes! Oh, the joys of youth. I envy you."

Jared whines, pulling away from Jensen's tongue. "Jensen, please..."

But Jensen watches on in wonder as Jared feebly crawls away from him. Jensen follows him, grabbing his waist to pull him back. He smirks devilishly. "Where the fuck are you going, baby?"

"Fuck me, Jen. Please!"

Jared looks back as he notices something strange. Jensen's eyes darken at that moment, reacting to the nickname he had given him. They're full of lust, full of power. Full of control.

_Possessive._

Jensen points at him, retaining his smirk. "You stay right there. Don't you move. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Soon, Jensen stands up, waltzing over to Jared's toy box that's filled with all sorts of goodies and gadgets. Jared turns to look away, not wanting to see what this hunk of a man has in store for him. He wants it to be a secret. In a flash, he hears the lid of the box closing, and Jensen is behind him once again, feeling on his ass.

"Turn around, Jared," he demands, popping open a bottle of lube.

Jared obeys him, facing the man who is now in complete control of him. Jensen's pants are gone, as well as his underwear, and all that's left are his white dress shirt and his black socks. He smiles, laying down on his back as Jared watches him.

"Get on top of me, and suck me off." Jensen orders. "Make your ass face me."

Again, Jared obeys him. He's be foolish not to. He's do anything to worship this God among men. The boy crawls over to him, straddling his body until he meets face to face with the cock that could give Mr. Purple a run for his money. He grabs the length, smirking himself when he hears Jensen quiver in pleasure.

Without needing to be told twice, Jared starts to blow Jensen, kissing the head of his cock first. It's so strong and hard, leaking out a healthy amount of precome that Jared quickly licks up. In no time, he sucking on Jensen's dick, bobbing his head up and down on the thick meat. He's amazed that he can take any of it really.

In that same instance, Jensen begins applying lube to Jared's hole, slicking him up nice and good, inserting two fingers to start him out. Jared's moans are muffled by Jensen's dick in his mouth; the older man thrusts his hips up twice, causing Jared to gag slightly. It's a dick move (no pun intended) that Jared repays by lightly scrapping his teeth over Jensen's sensitive cockhead.

Jensen grunts, laughing in delight as he continues to prep Jared for entry. "You really are amazing. Say it again for me, Jared."

Jared gasps, licking the shaft. "I love you, Jensen."

"Atta boy. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Then hop on."

Jared leaves Jensen's member nice and spit slicked as he stops mouthing on it, turning around to face him. He crawls up his body until he straddles him again. He rubs his lubed up hole on Jensen's erection in delight, rolling his hips. Jensen's hands home in on Jared's hips, then his chest, then his neck, then back to the start before undoing his bonds. Even without saying anything, Jensen is telling him that, yes, he most certainly _is_ desired.

But the only one he desires right now is Jensen.

Reaching back, Jared grabs a hold of Jensen's erect prick, guiding it inside him until he's able to sink down onto every last inch. Jared shivers, groaning as Jensen pierces his insides with his thickness. His grip tightens on the boy's hips, hard enough to bruise. Jared wants him to. He wants Jensen to leave marks on his body, he wants to be reminded of how spectacular he was with him.

He wants to be Jensen's.

They start off fine with Jared adjusting to Jensen's length. The cam boy places his hands on Jensen's smooth chest, amazed at how fucking solid he his. His body is amazing, and he could spend hours just charting a course to explore every single part of him. Jensen changes the tempo soon, bucking up in time with Jared's movements.

He puts his hand on the back of Jared's neck, making him stare into his eyes.

_Possessive._

This man is a curse. But maybe a gift as well. Who knows?

He's tearing down all the walls Jared built around himself with great strength. It's unreal.

"Just for one night," Jensen repeats, sweat forming on his forehead. "Even if you don't mean it, say it again. I'm begging you. I need to hear it."

Jared takes Jensen's hands as he rocks on his dick, intertwining their fingers together. He looks down on him with honest eyes, smiling as best as he can with glossy eyes. "I love you, Jensen."

"I love you, too, Jared."

Encouraged to Jared's words, Jensen grabs onto the boy, sitting up until he's crosslegged with Jared still in his lap. Jared adjusts himself until he's more comfortable, allowing Jensen to kiss him over and over and over again without fail. It's become more intimate than ever.

For the first time, they come together, not even daring to stop.

They continue on much like this for the rest of the night, but in much different positions. Standing up, against the wall, bent over the bed in the playroom, on their sides--you name it, they did it.

And during it all, Jensen took good care of Jared, just as he promised. No pain, no tears of agony, just pure pleasure.

Just...love.

****

**Weeks later...**

"Yeah? Well, thank you so much, JD! You're awesome!"

_JDeanMorgan: No, baby, that's you!_

_JDeanMorgan has tipped 400 coins._

Jared winks at the camera, tilting his head to the side. "I got a new surprise for you guys. Wanna see?"

The chat fills up with responses ranging from the unanimous yes, to random tips from visitors. In the end, it's a resounding yes. Jared grins, getting up to walk out of view from the camera to retrieve a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper topped off with a pretty pink bow. Jared comes back, sitting down on the floor to open it.

He already knows what it is and who it's from. They already tested it out this afternoon. Jensen would not let up, teasing him, rising the levels on the device using the remote. It was so goddamn hot.

"Wonder what it could be," Jared says, faking it for his oblivious viewers. He finally opens it, showing off the remote vibrator to the entire room. "Wow! Look at this guys! So cool. I'm actually pretty fucking stoked about this."

_TylerOlsso74: Whose it from?_

Jared hides a snicker, digging into the box to reveal a small letter that he reads aloud. "'To Trissy. Have fun, baby. I'll be watching. From, your favorite.' Aww! That's so sweet!"

_JDeanMorgan: Oh, so you're picking favorites now? I thought it was me!_

_TylerOlsso74: Nah, it's totally me._

"Guys, stop fighting over me." Jared sighs, laying down on his side. "Hmm...3,000 coins, and I'll use it now."

_JDeanMorgan has tipped 500 coins._

_TylerOlsso74 has tipped 550 coins._

_HotTexan has tipped 10,000 coins._

Jared smirks, looking at the name in the chat. He never fails.

"Well, guys, I guess I gotta do it. Thank you, Texan."

_HotTexan: The pleasure's all mine. I await our private session._

The young man bites his lip, looking over toward the corner of the room where Jensen is watching him, smirking with his smartphone in hand.

"Me, too."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While juggling his life as an adult cam star and lover of the mysterious Jensen Ackles, Jared is soon ambushed by strange and unsettling messages, and comes to find out a shocking secret about the man he's involved with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more? YUP! And it's kinkier with more plot and feels lol. Enjoy!

_XxxMasonxxX: Trissy, you look so hot!_

"Thanks, Mason!" Jared winks, adjusting the kitty ears on top of his head. The choker with the bell around his neck chafes only just a bit, but it's not too uncomfortable. "I love to look good just for you guys!"

_AmellyWood: My, my, my...look at my little kitty cat! So adorable._

_AmellyWood has tipped 2,500 coins._

Jared grins, thankful for the large tip as he lays on the carpet surrounded by his many toys. "Amell, you're awesome! Thank you! You get to choose which one I can use."

_AmellyWood: You know which one I want, my kitten. The pink one._

The pink one, of course, being a "magic wand", though there's nothing truly magical about it. It's Jensen's newest gift to Jared, a toy to use during his live show sessions with his fans. It vibrates something fierce, and it made him come from just a few minutes of playtime.

Jared sits up, flipping the switch on the wand to activate it. It whirls to live, shaking wildly in his grasp. As the cam boy teases himself and fiddles with the rest of the toys around, he keeps glancing over at the clock.

It's 2:55. He should've been here by now!

Jensen suggested a surprise for his fans, something that he's never done before. Jared was immediately on board when he pitched it to him. But Jensen is running a little late. What the hell is he doing?

_AmellyWood: Are you going to use it, Kitten?_

Jared snaps out of it, stalling for time as he presses the wand to his crotch for a millisecond, squealing at the intense sensation. "Oh my god, that's too much! Holy shit!"

_AmellyWood has tipped 900 coins._

_AmellyWood: Keep going. Make yourself come with that. You can do it. Let me see._

_AmellyWood has tipped 1,900 coins._

Amell, a virtual pervert who Jared has never met in his life, is one of those obsessed "super fans" that you see everywhere. He's usually the first one to join in on the fun when the boy is online, and he's always the most ravenous among Jared's pack of dogs in heat. It's flattering, really. He sends him money and gifts to his P.O. box often. Jared's grateful for that.

Jensen, however, is less than thrilled. Out of all of these men, only Amell can stir some feelings of jealousy within Jensen. It's kinda hot.

And while Jared continues to stall on using the wand, he finally is rewarded for his patience. He holds back a sigh of relief once he hears three firm knocks on the playroom door. He already knows who it is and who lies in wait beyond that door, but he fakes his curiosity for all those perverts in the chat.

"I wasn't expecting any company tonight," Jared says. "I wonder who that could be?"

_JDeanMorgan: Don't answer for strange men, Trissy._

_TylerOlsso74: ???_

_AmellyWood: Who the hell is imposing on my time with you? This is fucked up._

Jared turns away from them, masking his excitement. "Calm down, you guys! It's okay. I'm going to check and see who it is. I think it might be Mr. X."

Mr. X. An invention. A character that Jared is hoping to debut tonight.

He shuffles towards the door, making sure that the camera is positioned just correctly. The viewers spam the chat with warnings and tips. Jared's heartbeat speeds up as his hand touches the doorknob; he turns back to the camera, putting one finger to his lips.

Counting down from three, Jared turns the knob, opening the door just a crack. In a flash, a masked man bursts into the room, causing Jared to retreat backwards, falling on his ass. The then man kicks the door closed. The chat goes wild soon as the message tones chime relentlessly.

"Mr. X!" Jared gasps.

The intruder wears a black ski mask, black gloves, black shirt, black pants, black boots--everything. Jared looks up into the eyes of man that forced his way in. Green eyes. Jensen. Jared holds his gaze, mouthing words to him out of view from the camera.

(" _It's okay. Just like we planned.")_

Jensen grunts once affirmatively, and the true show soon begins. He squares his shoulders, trying and succeeding to seem more intimidating than usual. Jared cowers pathetically away from him as Jensen begins to stalk towards the boy. He topples various decorations, kicking over Jared's toys and messing up his room just as they discussed hours ago.

The men in the virtual chat chime in repeatedly, some expressing true concern for his safety, and some tipping him extra coins just to see how it all plays out, knowing it's all just very kinky foreplay; fake. Jared attempts to crawl away, only for Jensen to bend down and grab his leg, dragging him across the carpet towards him.

"You're not going anywhere, Trissy," Jensen says through the mask, looking to the camera. He chuckles darkly. "What's this? A little show for perverts? You guys get off on this stuff?"

Jared pretends to struggle, secretly relishing how almost everyone is eating this up. "Let go of me!"

"And ruin the show? Not a chance." Jensen grabs Jared, ripping off his cat ears and tearing open his shirt with amazing strength, pinning his hands above his head. "Look at you. So pretty. You're practically begging for it."

Jared rolls his eyes at the cheesy line, but it thankfully eludes the camera. He quickly gets back into character, struggling under Jensen's strong grip.

"What do you want from me?"

"What does it look like I want from you?"

"I'll give you nothing."

"Then I'll just take it."

It's not long before Jensen has him fully submitting to his every action, forcing him to his hands and knees. Jared's ass faces the camera as Jensen rips apart the young man's fragile shorts. Jensen laughs, both hands on the star's asscheeks. He pulls them apart, humming low in his throat.

"It's wet in here, like you've been waiting for me." Jensen remarks, proceeding to infiltrate Jared's lubed up cavern with his fingers. Jared doesn't hold back the moans that fall from his lips, enjoying the moment. "Oh, Trissy. You're actually starting to like this, aren't you? Admit it."

Jensen slaps his ass once, causing his eyes to roll back, biting his bottom lip. "Mmm--yes!"

"You were hoping Mr. X would break down your door and pay you a visit." Jensen cackles, swatting his ass again while he taps his special spot. "That right?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good. I'm gonna make you fall in love with my cock, Trissy. You're gonna think about me and only me by the time I'm done with you."

Now, _that_ sounds much more like Jensen, and those very words send Jared into a pleasure frenzy that makes him come untouched and unexpectedly onto the carpet. He cries out in ecstasy, firing the hot load from his pink cock. Though Jared almost panics at the unplanned climax, Jensen seems to capitalize on it, almost like he was anticipating it.

Knowing him, he probably was.

"This is going better than expected," he states, licking his lips lecherously for the camera. He stimulates Jared's prostate for a few seconds more, savoring the delightful sounds. "Coming untouched just from having your ass played with? I'm impressed, Trissy. Off to a great start. Wanna tie you up, maybe blindfold you. What do you fucking perverts think?"

_XxxMasonxxX: Tie. Him. Up!_

_TylerOlsso74: Blindfold!_

_JDeanMorgan: Mmm...I wanna see little Trissy all tied up and helpless as he begs to be fucked._

_SheppardTheSheep: Cover his eyes. He'll be anxious about what's to come._

_AmellyWood: I don't fucking care. You ruined my night, asshole. Trissy was mine._

The rest of the fans inside seem indecisive, choosing at random. It almost becomes a tie, but Jared being blindfolded ultimately wins the jackpot. Jensen grins in victory, slapping Jared's tight ass for good measure.

"Seems like your buddies wanna see you robbed of your eyesight. Let's do it."

Jared makes no complaints whatsoever as Jensen stands up to rifle through his toy box. He stays completely still and quiet, remaining on his hands and knees in anticipation. This is all so exciting! When Jared pitched the idea to Jensen, he didn't think he'd actually go through with it, let alone make the performance oh so amazing.

They've been seeing each other almost every day since Jared bumped into Jensen in the store. It's all sex, candy, sweet talk, and kisses when they're together. Not only that, but Jensen can definitely hold a conversation for more than an hour before even thinking about getting his dick inside his mouth, unlike the other guys.

When Jensen looks at Jared, he sees treasure. "A fucking diamond", he said just last night.

It brought a tear to his eye.

Eventually, Jensen comes back with the blindfold, kneeling in front of Jared. Though the rest of his face is hidden, Jensen's eyes are right on display. He whispers to him, making sure no one can hear.

"Do you trust me?"

Jared's lip quivers, taken by this man who has made him rethink everything he thought he knew about a man's nature.

"I trust you."

Jensen's gaze softens for a moment, whispering back: "Okay. Shut your eyes."

The boy known to many as Trissy closes his eyes tightly before Jensen secures the blindfold around his head. He sees nothing but darkness, and a slight twinge of purple and pink if he looks in a certain direction. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a zipper being undone. Jensen puts his gloved hand on Jared's head, tugging lightly on his hair.

"Time for the main course, Trissy," Jensen growls for their audience. "Taste the meat."

Jared reaches forward, promptly pulling out Jensen's extremely large cock. It somehow feels thicker when blindfolded. He strokes the shaft, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the piss slit. Precome leaks out, and Jared soon finds the entirety of Jensen's length in his hot, wet mouth.

It tastes better each time he does this, bobbing and licking, cupping his balls, carefully applying pressure to them. By now, he knows exactly how Jensen operates, knows every inch of his body, what makes him tick. He's a Greek god in human form. At least that's what Jared believes.

No one can be this pretty and ruggedly handsome at the same time. It's too divine.

And soon, without warning, Jensen roars, griping Jared's hair with both hands while he starts spilling torrents and torrents of come down the helpless boy's throat. Like a seasoned professional, Jared sucks it all down. He's trained himself very well on this subject. He pulls Jensen's half-hard dick out of his mouth with an audible wet pop, panting.

Jensen chuckles, quickly putting his goods back into his pants. He zips up, tilting up Jared's chin. He speaks clearly for everyone to hear.

"That was amazing, Trissy. Thank you for spending time with me. Thank you for being _mine._ I hope to see you sometime soon. You never know when I'll come knocking again."

And with that, he's gone, shutting the playroom door behind him. Jared sits where he left him, mouth slightly parted, but grinning extra hard in his mind. He allows some time to pass before removing the blindfold, looking around the room. It's not trashed; a few minutes of clean up will fix everything.

He turns back to the camera, sitting naked in a puddle of his own come. Jared's face slowly splits into a massive grin as he addresses his viewers.

"Did you guys like that little surprise?"

_JDeanMorgan has tipped 1,600 coins._

_JDeanMorgan: Fuck yeah, baby! I knew it! So hot._

_TylerOlsso74 has tipped 950 coins._

_TylerOlsso74: I came all over my fucking desktop, Trissy. That was amazing!_

_AmellyWood has tipped 5,000 coins._

_AmellyWood: Should've been me. You owe me, Trissy._

_AmellyWood has left the chat._

Odd, Jared thinks to himself. He's been acting weird lately. Suddenly, however, a new notification makes him giggle.

_HotTexan has tipped 10,000 coins._

_HotTexan: You really know how to get my rocks off, baby. Much appreciated._

"You're welcome, Texan," Jared smiles. "Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the show. I'll see you all Monday night! Love you, bye!"

Two mouse clicks, and the live video chat soon comes to an end. He lays on his back, squealing in happiness that tonight's show was such a success. He takes a moment to see how many tips he's received, and is astonished by the amount. It's more than he's ever gotten in a single session! It'll all average out to around nineteen thousand!

As Jared has a mini celebration on the floor, he hears three more knocks on the playroom door. With the speed of a cheetah, he jumps up, rushing to open the door, revealing Jensen with his mask and undershirt removed and a bright grin on his face.

"Congratulations, _Trissy._ " the man laughs.

Jared mirrors his grin. "Come e're, Mr. X."

He pulls Jensen back inside, pressing up against him for a deep kiss that gets both individuals rock hard in a matter of seconds.

"Seems like the old man is retreating to his old ways." Jared mumbles as he kisses Jensen's jawline and squeezes his crotch. "Getting your groove back?"

Jensen growls, picking Jared up to fling him onto the bed. He captures his lips again, grinding his now stiff member against his thigh.

"Never call me old again."

"Or what?" Jared smirks.

"You really wanna find out?"

"Oh, I think I do... _Old Man._ "

Jensen snorts, and that familiar look in his eyes returns. The look that means business. It burns a huge hole into Jared's tattered and tarnished soul, setting it ablaze.

_Possessive._

It's going to be a long night for them.

****

Jared awakens in the morning with aches throughout several parts of his body. Jensen didn't back down at all last night, marking him up, claiming him. He wasn't fucking around at all. He's soft and gentle, when need be, but he's a total beast in the sack when Jared feels especially bratty. It's an exciting experience every time.

And speaking of which, a certain someone is missing from the bed. Jared stretches, only noticing that Jensen is gone when he accidentally rolls over onto the slightly colder side of the sheets. He frowns, lifting his head up to check the room. They finished off here, in Jared's actual bedroom that's separate from the playroom down the hall. Jensen's suit is folded neatly on top of the dresser, tie included.

He told Jared that he works uptown at the enormous building across the street from the fancy Japanese restaurant, something about being Vice President of Marketing. Sounds pretty good. No wonder he gives him so much tips. He's loaded. In a way.

Just as Jared is about to call out to his lover, he hears him in the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. He's talking with someone on the phone. At first, Jared believes it's important, so he doesn't pry. But then he hears a few choice words that causes him to worry.

"What does it matter? I said I was busy all night, I don't need you to badger me on that, and you don't need to know what I do!"

Jared clenched his jaw, clawing at the silk sheets below him. He's not hearing what he thinks he hears...is he? He's spent a lot of time around men who'd sneak away to have conversations.

"Really?" Jensen growls incredulously. "Screw it, I'm not dealing with this right now. Jesus, you're fucking insane. I'm hanging up now."

And then it's over. There's no more angry Jensen arguing with whoever he was on the phone with. All too soon, he exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair spiky and wet from the shower he just took. Jensen begins to look surprised that Jared is awake, almost as if has been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, but nonetheless he smiles, setting his phone down on the dresser as he starts to dress himself.

"Hey, baby. Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

Jared shakes out of his intrusive thoughts. "Oh--I slept okay."

"Wasn't too rough, was I?"

"You were fine." Jared giggles forcefully, rubbing his shoulder. While Jensen continues to put on some clothes, be decides to ask some questions. "Where--where are you going?"

"To work." Jensen responds, buttoning up his shirt in the mirror. "Something came up. Gotta go right away."

"Right...right. And who was on the phone?"

Jensen leaves the top three buttons on his shirt unfinished, turning to Jared with a charming smile. He walks towards the bed, fixing his sleeves. "No one you need to worry about, okay? Just a nuisance."

It's a lie. Jared knows it, and Jensen knows that _Jared knows_ it. But the young man doesn't make it a big deal. He simply nods, allowing Jensen to come up to him with a kiss that lasts longer than ten seconds, tongues dancing in tandem with one another. For a moment, Jared forgets about everything. It's just them in this one instance, kissing, touching each other. Happy.

But it all falls apart when Jensen pulls away, leaving Jared empty and hollow. Jensen caresses his cheek with his knuckles, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back later on tonight, okay? We'll go out, get something to eat."

"Yeah," Jared nods, watching Jensen put on his shoes and tie. "Sure. Okay."

"Later."

"Bye."

Not long after Jensen leaves the house, Jared musters up the strength to go to the bathroom. He feels miserable, betrayed, and confused. He shouldn't feel any of those things. Jensen gave him no indication that things were going to...

No. It's not okay to think this way.

It's just fun and games. Nothing serious.

Just fun...and games.

But if that's true, why does Jared feel like he just lost?

****

It's much later on in the day when Jared receives his third text from Jensen. He's on his laptop in the playroom, legs crossed in the air as he checks his status and messages. He's only a few coins away from shedding his number three spot for number two. That knowledge should bring him nothing but joy, and yet...

_New Message From: Jensen_

_Hey, just checking in. Again. Thinking about you. Get back to me._

Jared scoffs, locking his phone and tossing it away from him. He doesn't want to hear what Jensen has to say right now. He's probably mulling several things over, looking for excuses to say and lies to input. Asshole. Suddenly, Jared gets a direct message on his _LiveBoys4U_ account. On a whim, he decides to have a look, only to regret it immediately after.

_AmellyWood: You owe me something private, Trissy._

Jared huffs, shaking his head at the audacity of this man prior to typing back.

_Trissy: Thank you for reminding me, but I'm busy. I don't work on weekends anymore._

_AmellyWood: Bullshit. As long as I'm paying you, what does it matter?_

_AmellyWood has tipped 1,000 coins._

Jared frowns, annoyed.

_Trissy: Amell, I like you, but I told you I'm busy. Stop._

_AmellyWood: Busy fucking "Mr. X"? Or should I say HotTexan? I know it's him. He's barging in on MY TIME with you. I'd kill him if I ever had the chance. You deserve more. You deserve only me, Trissy. You should be mine._

_Trissy: I'm not your property, Amell! I thank you for your time watching me, but I think this is where it stops. Goodbye._

_AmellyWood: Don't you fucking dare._

"Already did, fuckwad." Jared spits venomously, clicking on Amell's profile. It's over within a simple mouse click.

_You have banned AmellyWood from your room._

And to stick the hot iron rod further in, Jared blocks Amell for good measure. He doesn't need this right now. He's had "superfans" before, but this is taking it to the next level. Amell has been a major thorn in his side lately, and Jared just wishes that things could go smoothly just for a little while.

As he tallies up his earnings to put it on his card, his phone rings. Even without looking, he knows who it is, and he doesn't want to talk to him. Still, curiosity gets the best of him again, and he takes a look. He sees Jensen's dumb face, grinning like a cat that got into the cream. When Jared likes a fan he's met up with, he saves their number and takes a picture of their cock, setting it as their caller ID pic. It's all he thinks of them. A good dick.

But Jensen is different. He doesn't get their treatment. He's special.

Or _was._

Jared ignores the call, tending to his financial duties.

There's no time for feelings.

****

**A few days later...**

It's been hard trying to avoid Jensen.

He's always there, always coming around, always comforting him, always fucking him so deep into the mattress until the only name Jared can scream is Jensen's.

His skills are rather impressive, and it makes it difficult for Jared to dislike or even hate him. Perhaps he's incapable of that. Jensen leaves him hypnotized by his dick, by his words, by his hands all over his taut body. He's a man who knows what he's got, and he knows how to use it all so well.

Jared feels somewhat guilty for ignoring him like a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum.

However, the nagging feeling of doubt still rests inside of him. Jensen only comes around during certain times, and doesn't speak much of his own personal life. When his phone rings, he hides is away, paying extra special attention to Jared. It's deeply suspicious, yet the young man is afraid to even ask.

He so desperately wants to be wrong...but the signs are all there.

And so, on a whim, Jared Google's Jensen's name, immediately coming up with results. He finds out exactly where he works, discovering what the building really looks like. It's a skyscraper, huge! Jared finds a team photo with Jensen and his co-workers, smiling like a sap when he spots the man of his dreams fighting against his smile. It's a fake one. Jared never sees those when he's with him.

He screenshots the address, saving it to his phone as he gets out of bed. He gets a notification from his cam account soon, prompting him to take a look. It's from an anonymous user.

_Anon: Fucking slut. I'm coming for you._

Jared's nostrils flare in anger and fear. This isn't the first time he's gotten messages like this, but he's definitely not in the mood. Quickly, he blocks the anonymous cocksucker from contacting him again. Douchebags like him are part of the reason why Jared feels afraid at times. He's got security cameras around the outside of the house, and even a fucking panic room.

Anything can happen if a fan feels bold enough...

Eventually, Jared butters himself up, hoping to look absolutely fabulous for his current man. It's sudden going out to where he works uninvited, but Jared wants to see him. He wants to see Jensen in action, and he wants to, hopefully, get bent over his desk and fucked to the point of no return. Jared always wanted to get boned in an office by a powerful executive or something. Call it a fetish.

He pulls his silver BMW up to the building in record time, killing the engine soon enough. He steps out of the car, noticing several men staring at him. He's not exactly dressed to go to a meeting. Well, not a formal one at least. He looks like he works in a high class brothel with his tight pants and even tighter tank top. Jared slips his sunglasses on top of his head, walking towards the building with vigor.

The men he passes by stare at him in looks ranging from shock to lust. He pays these suited idiots no mind. He's not here for them. Walking through the big glass doors, Jared walks through the lobby until he stands at the front desk. The woman who sits behind the desk stops typing on her computer, turning to face him. She seems put off by his attire, though.

"May I...help you?"

"Yeah," Jared starts, smiling. "I'm looking for Jensen Ackles. Is he in?"

The secretary raises her eyebrow at him. "Yes, he's in. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Ackles?"

Jared lies, and then lies some more. "I don't need one. I'm his son."

"Son?" Her eyes widen, lowering her voice. "Mr. Ackles never said anything about a son!"

"I'm his best kept secret, apparently." Jared whispers, only to grumble out that last part. "I'm hoping to surprise him here. Could you help me out?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart! He's on the 19th floor. Make a left, then go down the hall until you see his office."

Jared hums, digging into his wallet. He drops a solid hundred dollar bill for the lady before heading toward the elevators. "Thanks for the help."

He gets to see her quickly snatch up the bill, mouthing a silent thank you to him as he rounds the corner. Jared presses the button to go up, and as he waits, he's joined by another person. A man in a dark blue suit and a gold tie. He's taller than him; black hair slicked back with green eyes that are duller in color to Jensen's vibrant ones

The man is handsome, and on any given day, Jared would ride him like the stallion that this man is, but he is on a mission. They stand in silence for a while until the elevator comes down, doors sliding open. The man allows Jared to go first, making it obvious that he wants to sleep with him. Jared enters the enclosed space, pressing the floor number. The suited man does the same. Soon, the doors slide closed, and the elevator springs to life.

"Hey," the guy starts, grinning. "How are you?"

Jared stares straight ahead. "I'm good."

"Good. That's...good. What are you here for? Business or pleasure?"

"Both, maybe."

The man chuckles, adjusting his tie. "I bet. You look nice."

"Thank you," Jared looks to him with a thin smile. "You too."

"Thanks. Have we met? I feel like I know you."

It's Jared's turn to laugh. "I haven't fucked you yet, so that only leaves one other option, Mister. Guess you're caught red handed now."

The suited man puts his hands up, grinning. "Okay, okay. You got me. I already know who you are. You're Trissy. I've seen your shows."

"How many times have you watched?"

"Just a few," he answers.

"What's your username?"

"It's, uh... _WellingUp69._ "

Jared snorts unintentionally. "Oh, I remember you with your horrible dick puns. You tipped nicely, though. Thank you."

Welling nods, looking at the floor numbers. "No problem. My stop is coming up. I'm in management if you wanna stop by. After you've concluded your business here, that is. I can help out with that pleasure part."

Jared licks his lips, waltzing over to Welling. He presses up to him, grasping his crotch firmly. He chuckles low in his throat when the man groans, quivering.

"We'll see how this all pans out, honey," Jared whispers into his ear, teasing him with a light lick. "Gotta visit a very special guy."

The elevator soon stops at Welling's designated floor, forcing Jared to break away from him with an incredibly mischievous smirk. Welling fixes his hair and pants before the doors open again, ticking his private parts away so no one can spot his erection. Jared winks at him on his way out, earning him a sinful blush from the man.

Jared manually closes the doors again, resuming his journey up the enormous building. It doesn't take him long at all to reach his stop. The cam boy steps out, glancing around the department. There are men and women working hard in here, not one bothering to look his way. Perhaps it's for the best. Just more obstacles in his way.

He tries to remember the nice lady's words in the lobby: make a left, then keep walking.

However, just as Jared makes that sudden left, he spots Jensen in a conference room, talking with other people in suits. Must have been an important meeting, though it looks like they're just wrapping up. He smiles to his partners, shaking their hands as they all stand to leave. Jared walks closer to the conference room until he's within sight.

He waves at Jensen, grinning his best. But Jensen does not return that favor. He seizes up in fear, eyes bulging momentarily in apparent shock. Jared watches as Jensen hurriedly exits the conference room, excusing himself. The rushes towards Jared, grabbing him until they're well away from the area, into his office.

He doesn't seem all that thrilled.

"Jared, what the fuck are you doing showing up at my job? You're not supposed to be here! What are you thinking?"

Jared blinks twice. "I'm here to see you, silly. Now, I know it's a little messed up to drop by unannounced, but I was hoping you'd wanna see me. Thought you might miss me..."

Jensen sighs after long moments of them staring at each other, melting completely under Jared's puppy dog eyes. "I do. I miss you every time I'm gone from you."

"Then you owe me an apology for your tone, Ackles," Jared mutters, backing up until his ass hits Jensen's desk. He hops up, spreading his legs. "And I think I know how you can repay me."

"Jay," Jensen grunts, fighting the manly urge to just take, take, _take_ what's being presented in front of him. Reluctantly, he walks forward until he's slotted between the boy's legs, lips almost touching. Jared reaches up, cradling his gorgeous face. "This is dangerous."

Jared smirks, taking one of Jensen's hands, putting the man's thumb into his mouth to suck it. "Mama always said I was always playing too close to the fire."

In seconds, Jared has Jensen right where he wants him: kissing him, touching on him, making him feel like he's the only one that matters. Only Jensen has ever made him feel this way; the other men were simply used for sex and money. They had no personalities, and they were always saying the same things. As cliches as it sounds, Jared believes that Jensen is not like the rest.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Or maybe he absolutely is.

Their moment is quickly ruined by the arrival of another player in the game. Jensen pulls away from Jared; their lips smack on their way apart, filling Jared with a profound sense of loss and dread.

The other person in office is a woman with auburn colored hair in a dark green dress that seems to hug her form nicely. Her open toed shoes reveal her fresh pedicure, while her arms are crossed over her chest. Even after seeing this woman here, Jared still doesn't want to believe it.

But then Jensen and the woman begin having a conversation.

"Danneel," Jensen hisses. "This isn't a good time."

The woman--Danneel--scoffs, shaking her head. "I tried calling your phone dozens of times, but you didn't pick up. Now I know why."

"I'm Jared," the young man says aloud, unsure why he said anything at all. He covers himself, pulling down his shirt.

Danneel pouts her lips, scanning him in judgement. "I know who you are. But do you know who I am?"

"Shut up, Danneel." Jensen warns.

"I'm his wife."

_I'm his wife._

_I'm his wife._

_I'm his wife._

The words echo in Jared's head until it's the only thing he can even begin to hear. Everything else fades into the background, muted, muffled as if he is sinking down into the dark depths of the ocean, never to return.

The _married couple_ argue back and forth, words blocked out by Jared's subconscious. He doesn't want to hear what they're saying, and he has no idea why he's feeling such rage over this. Jared had slept with numerous married men, and has sure that has destroyed more than his fair share of marriages, so why?

Why does he feel his heart shattering to pieces? It was fun and games. Just pleasure, just sex. That's all it was, so _why_?

Everything moves in slow motion as Jared comes down from the desk, pushing his way past Jensen and his bickering bride. Once he gets to the hallway leading back to the elevators, Jared's hearing returns, and he listens as his lover calls his name behind him. Jared doesn't answer, and only speeds up in response until he's standing in front of the elevators. He slams his hand on the button to go down, and he's thankful that there was already one available to take him down for a speedy exit.

He didn't realize it at first, but there are tears streaming down his face now. He's crying. Jared hurries into the elevator, pressing a button to get him to the lobby. As the doors close, Jensen rounds the corner, but it's too late.

"Jared!"

"Goodbye, Jensen."

The doors shut in his face, and Jared lets out a deep sigh, wiping away his stupid tears. When he gets to the lobby, he trudges past the kind secretary from earlier who grins happily at him.

"I hope he enjoyed your surprise!"

Jared ignores her as he leaves the building, making a silent pledge to never return. The young man vehemently dashes back to his car, unaware of the man in the hood watching him from across the street...

****

It's been hours since Jared saw Jensen, and he won't stop blowing up his phone. Voice message after voice message, missed call after missed call, text after text--Jared just wants it to stop! It's dumb to feel betrayed when Jared was technically the other woman, or other man, in this particular scenario.

His phone rings again, and for the umpteenth time, he sends the call to voice mail. Not even a moment later, he gets a notification about his voice message box. Jared shouts, tossing his phone across the room at the wall until it shatters upon impact. He instantly regrets throwing it, and shouts some more, yelling at the unfairness of it all.

He didn't come to California to be caught in the middle of this fucked up love triangle. He had dreams. Dreams that were quickly stolen from him upon arriving to this godforsaken state.

All too soon, Jared hears his doorbell ringing. He doesn't even bother with ignoring it. In his sweatshirt and underwear, Jared surges out of his bed, stomping through the hall and down the stairs.

He flings open the door to see Jensen hanging his head in shame, suit still on, but missing his tie. He glances up into Jared's eyes, managing to pull out a coy smile. Jared fights himself, not wanting to submit to this man yet again. It can't go any further than this.

"I called you." Jensen says.

"I destroyed my phone."

Jensen chuckles breathlessly. "That's adorable."

"I guess..."

The mood between them goes from lighthearted to deadly serious in a heartbeat. Jensen straightens his posture, sighing.

"Jared, you gotta let me talk to you."

"I don't have to let you do anything," Jared sneers. "You've done enough."

As he goes to shut the door, Jensen stops it, making his way inside as if he were in his Mr. X persona. He shuts the door, shaking his head. "I think I've had enough of doors trying to separate us today."

"Leave," says Jared, wavering. "Now."

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear any of your fucking lies! Get the hell outta my house!"

"I'm going through a divorce!"

The confession pierces through everything, causing the room to go very silent. Jared mouth opens a smidge, frowning in confusion.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Danneel and I," Jensen starts, turning away from Jared to pace around the living room. "We're not together. Legally, we're still married, but we despise each other. We haven't lived in the same house for over two years. She has a fiance now who just so happens to be my ex best friend. She cheated on _me,_ Jay. I'm not that kind of guy..."

The cam star tries to wrap his head around it all, listening to Jensen's words as if they were gospel. "But today in your office..."

"She came to drop off some papers. At the worst time. She knows who you are, and she wanted to fuck with you. That's how she is. She's a fucking snake. I didn't want to tell you until it was all finalised. I didn't lie to you."

It sorta makes sense now, Jensen's phone call that Jared listened in on, the sneaking around. Hell, Jensen doesn't even wear a fucking wedding ring! There's nothing there. Bare. Not even a ring mark. Jared nods his head, putting his hands on his hip, trying all he can to not break down all over again. He turns to Jensen, tears forming.

"And you haven't done anything to her?"

Jensen shakes his head. "Not in a very long time. Her and I don't have a relationship anymore. I promise. God, I'm so sorry I kept this from you. It was unfair, I know it now." He steps up to Jared, touching but not. He smooths back some of the boy's hair. "There's just something I can't quite figure out about this whole thing, though..."

Jared's eyes flutter at the man's honeyed voice. "What's that?"

"You've had no problem sleeping with married men before. Can you tell me why were you so upset with me earlier?"

Because...

Because--

"Because, you're special," the boy declares, speaking from the heart. "You're so _different_ from the rest, Jensen. You're not like them. You see me, the real me behind Trissy. You laugh with me, you cry with me, pull me close to you as I sleep. You call and text to check up on me. I want you all to myself. You...you _care_ about me."

Jensen's own eyes become glossy, and he bends down to kiss Jared, muttering: "I don't just care about you, Jared."

It's indirect, and a huge leap in their blossoming relationship. They haven't given it a name, but they can't deny how they make each other feel. Maybe it's okay to not say it out loud just yet. The time will come.

After kissing him again, Jensen falls to his knees before Jared, not caring if his pants become dirty. He mouths at his exposed stomach, whispering sweet nothing's, nosing at his navel.

"I want to be the only one from now on," Jensen says in a very authoritative tone as he kisses the boy's abdomen, pulling down his underwear. "The only man who touches you this way. I forbid you from fucking around with anyone but me. Got it?"

Jared gasps once Jensen swallows his cock whole, twitching to life in his mouth. His hands find themselves in his golden locks. "Yes--yes, Jensen!"

It happens so fast that Jared doesn't even realize it until his knees shake and he's wobbling on his feet. He comes in Jensen's mouth who eagerly accepts every last morsel. While Jared is stunned and embarrassed at his quick climax, Jensen pulls him down until he's straddling his lap, smashing their mouths together. Jared tastes his come on his lovers tongue, and gets hard again almost immediately.

"I'm thinking about moving in," Jensen mumbles, undoing his pants while grabbing Jared's ass and kissing his jawline. "Fucking you in thst bed every night and every morning. Would you like me living here with you?"

Jared pants, ripping Jensen's shirt clean open, scattering buttons across the floor. "If it gets you to shut the hell up and fuck me."

"Heh."

That's all Jensen says in response prior to pinning Jared down on his stomach, drizzling saliva all over his now uncovered hole. He preps him nice and good, squeezing three fingers inside, twisting and turning until he locates that familiar spot that drives Jared's completely bonkers.

"A man married to a woman knows how to find a boy's prostate in expert time." Jared teases, digging his nails into the floor. "Strange times that we live in."

Jensen gives his ass one hard slap, making Jared grind his cock on the carpet. "You keep saying shit like that and I'll show you just what a man like me can do."

Jared looks back at him, smirking. "Gimme all you got, Tex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more!? Mmmmmmmaaaaaybe. Stay tuned. ;)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the shocking final chapter, Jared struggles to deal with a disruptive fan while handling his personal demons. 
> 
> Later, he comes in contact with a dangerous individual culminating in a deadly showdown that could change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Woo! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> (Mistake are my own, I'll fix when I can. ❤)

It's been two weeks since Jensen moved in with him, but Jared still can't get enough of it. In a strange way, it feels like they're living the newlywed life, sharing living quarters, eating out in and out of the sack (pun intended), taking long, hot, intimate showers together. It's spectacular in every way.

Jared feels like he's over the moon whenever he's with Jensen. He's one of the best men to come along in his life in a long time. There have been some guys who saw Jared as a toy, as a little doll to tear up and break, and use however they wanted. Those days are over, and now Jared is the one using them, bending them to his will.

"Jay," Jensen chuckles as Jared kisses his neck, pulling him closer to the bed. "Come on, stop. I have to get to work."

Jared whines, tugging on Jensen's shirt. "But I'm horny, and I want you so bad."

"As you should. But I can't."

The boy pouts as he sits up on the bed. His lover breaks away from him, buttoning up his shirt in front of the dresser. If Jensen's gonna be like that, then he'll have to play dirty. He smirks, getting an idea.

"You know, I met this guy at your job in the elevator. Welling was his name."

At the mention of the guy's name, Jensen stops buttoning his shirt, back still towards Jared. The boy continues, reaching into the back of his underwear to rub around his abused rim.

"He said he watched my shows, Jack." Jared moans, entering himself. Jensen turns around at the current nickname Jared has for him, locking dark eyes with the boy's. "He wanted us to have a good time in his office, but I turned him down. For you. It'd be a shame if I went back there to take him up on his offer after all. He's such a cutie--"

"You're mine," Jensen growls, stalking back towards the bed again, quickly removing his belt. He grasps Jared's chin gently, inching closer until their lips almost touch and their breath mingles. Jared delights in brining out this side of him in the bedroom. "Do you understand? All mine, and I won't let anyone else have you."

Jared continues to work himself open, gazing into Jensen's beautiful eyes defiantly. "What if I leave you? What if I leave you and found someone else?"

Jensen smirks, replacing Jared's fingers with his own, scissoring his wet hole. Jared's got him where he wants him. "You wouldn't dare. I'm the only one you want."

And it's true. Not a lie to be found.

"And Welling?" Jensen laughs in glee as he speeds up the pace, tapping Jared's sweet spot. "Him? Come on, Jay, you can do better than him. Incompetent, that's what he is. You think his dick's as big as mine? Not a chance. He wouldn't be able to satisfy you the way only I can."

"Jen--Jensen!" Jared breathes, mouth open, fingernails clawing into Jensen's broad, meaty shoulders.

"Don't lower your standards. I'm the one you want, the one you need, the one you...mmm... _crave._ "

The pleasure is too great, and Jared has had e- _fucking_ -nough of this foreplay shit. He snatches away from Jensen, facing away from him, face down in the sheets and ass up in the air, assuming the position.

"Please..." Jared groans, wiggling his rear in his older lover's face. "Please, fuck me! I'm begging you, Jack. Stick it in. Don't leave your baby boy waiting."

From this position, he can hear the wheels turning in Jensen's head. He's having a debate with himself. Get to work a little later than usual, or fuck his boy's brains out on the bed? Jensen believes he has a choice in the matter, but he does _not._ Jared is sure of that with the way his hungry hole is begging for attention from the only man who knows all the right spots.

And then, with the soul of a mighty tiger, Jensen surges forward into the bed, diving tongue first into Jared's ass. It pierces his rim quickly, causing him to shout. This isn't what he planned, but he's not gonna complain about it. Jensen flicks his tongue all about, nipping and sucking around the tender spots until he's sated.

Once he's finished eating Jared's plump ass out, he gets behind him, spreading his legs out with his own as he bends over to the nightstand. Jensen fishes out an almost empty bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He tosses it on the bed away from him, sighing in gratification as he slicks up his stiff member. Jensen slaps the firm meat on Jared's glistening entrance, rubbing over it.

"I'm gonna be late."

Jared hums. "Not if you give me exactly what I want."

Jensen smiles, forcing Jared's cheeks apart. In one swift movement, he's fully seated inside, causing the boy to let out a completely breathless moan. Jensen doesn't let up on him, pulling out altogether, then snapping his hips forward to slam it all home again. Jared didn't expect him to go easy anyways.

He loves it when Jensen let's loose on him. It's so sexy to this caveman-like attitude during sex. Such a goddamn turn on.

The bed quakes with each thrust, headboard slamming against the wall. The mattress squeaks under them, and if it could talk, it would be in the utmost pain because of them. Jensen's hands on his hips squeeze tighter and tighter, and Jared morbidly wishes that they'd leave permanent bruising there. Every time he looks there, he'd be reminded that Jensen was just marking his property.

Soon, Jensen's thrusts come faster and faster, a prelude to his ultimate finish. Before he can think to pull out, Jared clenches his ass muscles tighter around his dick, non-verbally ordering him to stay inside. Jensen, perfectly under Jared's control at this point, loses all of his senses, and shoots his hot load deep inside Jared's stretched out rectum with a loud roar.

As Jensen rides out his climax, he reaches around, grabbing Jared's hard dick with his right hand. Under his skillful touch, Jared comes all over the covers, legs trembling and heart pounding something fierce. He falls forward, thankful that the soft sheets catch him. As the young man catches his breath, he feels Jensen's hand stroke his sweat slicked hair, humming in content.

It feels oddly domestic. That's what's going on, though, right?

Jensen kisses his head, getting out of the bed. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Jared replies, turning over, causing some of Jensen's juices to flow out below him. He'll have to change the sheets. Again. He grins in pride when Jensen bends down, this time kissing his lips. "You're amazing."

Jensen snorts, fixing his clothes until he's all ready for the day ahead of him. "I know."

"You're such a cocky bastard." Jared giggles.

"It's gotten me this far, hasn't it?" The man sighs, running a few fingers through his hair. "What are you planning for the rest of the day?"

"Might head out to the market, maybe visit Redroom for a bit, catch up with friends."

The Redroom. A popular hang out site for all sorts of cam stars like Jared. He hasn't visited them in a long while. He wonders how Chad and "Madame" Smith are doing.

"Alright," Jensen says, tying his blue tie effortlessly. "Behave yourself."

"I always do."

"Mhm." Jensen snorts, tapping the boy's leg playfully. "I might be a bit late coming home tonight. Big plans at the office. I'll text you if I can't show up for the show. Get food in your system, get washed and dressed--"

"Okay, okay! Get the fuck out, Ackles. Jesus!" Jared giggles, literally kicking his ass as he turns away. Such a nice ass.

Such a nice _man._ He's just simply the best. Caring, somewhat jealous, definitely possessive, but not too crazy in that regard. Jensen's no psychopath, but even if he had been one, Jared would still be madly in lo--

"Jensen?"

The businessman turns around, eyebrows up and smiling attentively. "Yeah?"

"Are we...?"

He doesn't finish that question. He literally can't. It's too difficult, and he's afraid of the answer, no matter which of the two it may be. Living alongside each other, going out to eat every other night, having quickies in the bathrooms of shopping malls.

Just like a real couple.

A _real_ couple.

This feels familiar.

It's a scary thought. There's no denying what they are to each other, there can't be. But Jared cannot allow himself to feel so vulnerable. Not again.

"Are we what?" Jensen questions, breaking the prolonged silence.

Jared shakes out of his reverie. "Oh--nothing! I was just gonna ask if we're going with the handcuffs or the blindfold tonight."

"I'll let you choose. Be safe, _baby._ "

With that, Jensen is out the door, leaving the house entirely. Jared lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, rising from the bed. Jensen's load runs down his leg as he stands to walk towards the bathroom. Jared is under the hot stream of water in no time, scrubbing away most of the evidence of his and Jensen's intense session.

He's gotten used to taking two or more showers daily, but the amount of showers he takes a day when he's with Jensen is insane. And it also doesn't help when he's in the shower _with_ him. Crazy, crazy, crazy.

After getting squeaky clean, Jared puts on some clothes; a striped pink and white tank top with white shorts that seem almost too short for everyday wear. They're comfortable on him, so it doesn't really matter. In time, he opens his laptop, checking his status and messages.

_Top 20 boys. Trissy: Rank 2._

Jared can't help but to grin, dancing around the room in happiness. He hoots, throwing his hands up. He's made it so far in this treacherous world of online sex and games. The young cam star started out at the bottom of the barrel, debuting at around 15,629 out of hundreds of thousands of other boys. He was lucky to surpass that many the first time, and he's ecstatic about being so close to the top.

He still has a long ways to go to get there, and he'll have to fight to maintain this spot, but Jared is nothing if not confident in his abilities to charm any man he comes across. As he celebrates, he receives a message from someone. He opens it, reading.

_Anonymous: Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me? I've been here since the beginning!_

_Anonymous has tipped 4,500 coins._

_Anonymous: Answer me, you ungrateful fucking whore! I know you read these messages! Busy taking loads from 30 men? Slut!_

_Anonymous: Wait, no. I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me. I didnt mean that. I just love you so much. I'm sorry, Trissy._

_Anonymous has tipped 5,000 coins._

_Anonymous: Answer me, please? Meet up maybe? I'm a nice guy. Promise._

These messages come one after another, and in quick succession. They're disturbing to read. Whoever is behind these messages needs extreme help. Jared quickly blocks the man messaging him, and just in case, he checks the security system in his panic room on the big screen. Front and back yard is empty, as well as the sides of the house.

It'll be okay, he tells himself in his mind. No one's coming to get him. It won't be like last time. Never again.

Jensen wasn't the only one with secrets...

****

Jensen likes steak, anything that is like steak, or resembles steak, he's all for it. And that's what Jared's gonna cook for him tonight. Living alone all this time has forced the teenager to fend for himself. Learning how to cook was step number one after finally getting his own place. It was a shitty apartment in an equally shitty building with a very handsy landlord.

And, yeah, though he's loathe to bring it up again, he did screw the bastard in order to pay rent for the first few months. Jared never wants to go back to doing that again...but he's sure Jensen wouldn't allow it like the man that he is. He doesn't shower Jared with unwanted gifts or diamonds and jewels like the others unless Jared asks.

One of the reasons he's so in lo--

Nope. Not at all. Wrong. Wrong!

Staying focused, Jared enters the frozen foods aisle, opening the door to pull out a few steaks. Suddenly, he feels the presence of another person behind him. He must be in the way or something, so as Jared tries to hurry, he bumps into a man's solid chest, staring up at him in surprise.

He's very handsome, though something's off about him. His eyes are bloodshot and red rimmed with heavy bags under them. He looks to have been sweating, and he seems a bit jumpy. It's kinda scary.

"Sorry." Jared mutters. "I don't mean to be in your way."

"You--you're not!" The man smiles, stepping in Jared's way when he tries to leave. "I mean--it's okay. Really."

"Well...okay?"

The man laughs, but quiets himself quickly with a tight lipped smile. "So...don't you recognize me?"

Jared shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry..."

"It's me! It's Stephen!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Stephen."

"Oh--oh, right! You wouldn't have recognized me anyway since you've never seen me before, haha. You probably know me as AmellyWood online."

AmellyWood.

_AmellyWood..._

AMELLYWOOD!

Amell!

Jared's brain goes haywire, and he starts mapping out all the available exits in the store. This can't be happening again. Never again. Still, for the sake of keeping appearances, Jared flashes him his best smile.

"Oh, yeah!" The boy says, faking his giggles. "Amell!"

Stephen Amell beams down at him in his back hoodie, acting squirrelly, snuggling and scratching his neck. Is he on drugs? Jared's gotta get away from him.

"Knew you'd remember, Trissy. I'm your biggest fan."

Jared nods, keeping his faux smile in place as he slips by, putting the steak into the cart. "Yup! That's you alright. What are you doing here?"

"Just, uh, picking up some stuff." Amell points to the steaks. "Nice. You're a steak lover, too?"

"Um, it's not for me." Jared laughs, wanting nothing than to run away.

Amell seems shocked at first, and then ultimately betrayed, though he swiftly covers that up with a small smile. "Oh. Okay. That's cool. Hey, so listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? Get to know each other. There's this coffee shop not to far from here. I can drive. Make it a date or something. We can go right now--gosh, you're so much prettier in real life."

_No. Not this again! Run. RUN!_

"Oh, actually," Jared starts, rushing back to his cart. "You see, the thing is I'm preparing for tonight's show, so I can't go out with you."

"I see. I can't wait to see it. Well, I would like to, but you kinda...blocked me. Must've been a mistake or something, haha...right, Trissy?"

_It wasn't, it was intentional._

"I'll fix that when I get home," the boy lies his ass off, quickly shuffling away. "See you around, Amell. Bye!"

"Bye, Trissy! You look beautiful today!"

Jared rounds the corner away from Amell, not caring if he's only gotten 1/3 of what he came to this place to get. He hurries to the checkout counter, looking behind him every couple of seconds to make sure he's not being followed. When he pays for his stuff, Jared leaves the cart, only taking the bags with him to the car.

Once inside, he immediately pulls off, looking up into the rear view mirror.

He knows how this shit goes.

****

**Later that day...**

_New text message from: Jensen_

_Hey. Just checking in. How's everything going? Get to the store yet?_

Jared looks down at his phone with a smile before heading inside of the club. He smiles, but then remembers his encounter with Amell earlier. He doesn't want his current lover to worry, so he doesn't mention what happened in his next text.

_Yeah, I picked up some steaks for the manly man. Lol should be ready for consumption when you get home._

Soon, Jared slips his phone into his back pocket, and steps through the doors of one of his favorite clubs, The Redroom. As the name implies, its red all around in here, the lights, the wallpaper, the seat cushions in the booths.

He walks up to the doorman, smiling his best. The doorman snorts, rolling his eyes behind those dark sunglasses.

"Let me in, Mark." Jared sighs, smiling.

"What's the password?" Mark Sheppard asks, accent like a drug.

"Blow me."

"With pleasure."

Mark lets Jared inside the club, and he's instantly filled to the brim with happy memories. This is one of the places he first came to after arriving here. So accepting, but also kinda illegal. He was 16 at the time, kissing and blowing men well over the 30+ age bracket. Still, he's made good friends, friends who are still here today. Sitting at the bar, hey spot him, beckoning him over.

Jared grins, sauntering towards them like a model on Xanax.

"Trissy has arrived! Woo!" Chad Michael Murray says, getting up to hug Jared.

He's currently Rank 5 on the list of Top 20 Boys, and is one of the most sexually active people Jared knows. Chad has a new girl (or guy, sometimes both) on cam with him every session, doing things Jared never thought was possible for the human body.

Chad grins. "I missed you, man. Where have you been?"

"Around," Jared answers, hugging him back. He looks beyond Chad, spotting the lovely who helped guide him in this world after being burned the first time. He hugs her, too, tightly. "Madame."

Madame Samantha Smith. She runs her own little organization in a large house full of cam girls. Jared lived there for a time, studying them, practicing his craft before setting out. She took him under her wing, this bruised, battered soul with a fire in his eyes. She saw potential in him, and he didn't disappoint. And she looks so young for her age. This woman must be a vampire or something.

She pats him on the back, careful not to drop the ashes from her cigarette on him. "Trissy, my boy. Look at you. So gorgeous. You're in your prime, practically glowing. Ugh, I wish you stayed with me. My new girls are so fucking idiotic. Come, have a seat with us."

Jared obeys the woman, and sits in the middle of them at the bar. He takes a look around, seeing that it's fairy empty in here. "Slow day today?"

"You know how it is during this time of year. It'll fill up by nightfall." she mutters, taking a long drag. She exhales, beaming. "So, what's going on with you? I've seen that you have a new 'player' in your court. Who's this 'Mr. X' that you've invented, and why haven't you told us about him?"

Jared blushes as his phone chimes in his pocket. "He's just a friend. Some guy I pulled off the street. No big deal."

When his phone chimes again, Jared pulls it out, checking the message in clear view of everyone.

_New Message From: Jensen_

_Was thinking about you just now, blushing and naked under me and I got so hard._

The next message is, to Jared's mild embarrassment, Jensen's rock hard cock. It's clear that it was taken in the bathroom of his workplace, and for some reason, it also fills Jared up with pride. Yet, in his smugness, Madame Smith and Chad both see the messages, and are shocked and amused by it.

"Just a friend, my ass! That's Mr. X's dick!" Chad laughs, clapping his hands as Jared quickly puts his phone away. "I know it well. I've been watching your shows. Who can forget it? Holy shit, how do you get that thing inside of you?"

"The real question we should be asking is," Madame Smith starts, smirking as she puts out her cigarette. "Are you and this Jensen fellow together? And please, don't lie, my little cub."

There's no point in doing that anyways. She's like a human lie detector for fuck's sake.

"We live together." Jared states.

"That wasn't the question."

"I know," he giggles, turning to the bartender. "Hot damn, Chris. You're looking sinful as ever."

Christian Kane, one of the lovely bartenders of this slutty establishment, chuckles as he cleans the glasses. They've had a few sexual encounters a while back, just after Jared's 18th birthday. "Hi, Trissy. Congratulations on Rank 2."

Chad slaps his shoulder then throws his arm around him, grinning. "Yeah, man! That deserves a few shots!"

"I have to drive back home, though. I only came by to see you guys."

"Nonsense!" Madame Smith dismisses, throwing her hands up. "We need to celebrate. Besides, it's been to long. You're always busy now. Kane, dear, a round of shots please! Put it on my tab."

Chris nods, ever amused by their antics. "A round of shots coming right up, Madame."

It's not too long before they're presented with a tray of shot glasses filled to the top with tequila. God, it's been forever since Jared's had that in his system. The trio make a quick toast before throwing the shots back. Jared scrunches his brows together and closes his eyes as the liquid slides down his throat, burning.

That's how most of the afternoon goes for them, drinking and laughing, telling stories about their latest conquests; Chad with his boyfriend and girlfriend living under one roof hating each other, but loving the intense sex that follows after arguments, and Madame Smith with a mystery man who has a sex business of his very own. By the way she describes him, Jared sort of like him.

And then there's Jared, blathering on and on about Jensen, what he does to him when the camera is off, how he makes him feel, how he cares so goddamn much about him.

"Sounds like love, Trissy." Chad laughs, leaning against Chris who gives him a light for his joint. "Thanks, sexy."

Chris shakes his head, cleaning the bar as the three friends speak to each other.

Jared rolls his eyes. "Love? Yeah right. I've never loved anybody in my life."

"Now that's just a bold faced lie, isn't it, pet?" Madame Smith smirks. "You've known love before. You don't remember Ma--"

"Don't say his name..." Jared grumbles, tossing back one more shot. "I'd rather forget about that."

"I know, I know...but my point still stands. You've known love, and you've found it again."

"Okay--say that I _did_ love Jensen. What makes you think I'm not gonna get bored of him and leave? What if the novelty wears off?"

"No this kind of love, Little Cub. The relationship you two have is on another spectrum. He's handsome and intelligent, but he only comes home to you. He's rich and has connections, but doesn't shower you with presents. He was afraid of losing you when you walked out on him. And you were afraid you lost him, too. This is real love, Trissy, no matter how hard you try to deny it."

Dammit.

Jared swallows another shot. She's right. He can't tip toe around the word anymore. It's love, that's what he feels for Jensen. And after the first go round with... _him,_ Jared thought he'd never feel it again. But he has. And it's pure, and raw, and all consuming, unlike the first time.

After some time, Jared sighs, checking the time in his phone. 6:32. Oh, fuck! He gets up from the stool, but not before knocking back one last shot. He stumbles, a testament to how much he's had to drink. Just a little tipsy, what's the big deal?

"Shit, I gotta go. I have to cook dinner, shower, and prepare for the show tonight--oh, my god, why did you bitches keep me here so long!?"

Chad cackles, standing up. "Because you needed to unwind! Come e're, gimme a hug. I love you, man. Stop by often. I love hanging out with you."

Jared hugs the blonde buffoon, grateful for such a friend, no matter how impulsive he is. "I'll clear my schedule for next week. Later. Until next time, Madame."

"Go to him," Madame Smith smiles. "Tell him how you truly feel."

"I will. Maybe. No promises. Later, Chris."

Chris waves. "Have a good night."

Jared walks--if one can call it that--out of the door, car keys in hand. He's not that sauced. He's driven loaded plenty of times before, and he never once got a DUI because of it! The sun's setting now, and it hurts his eyes. He fishes out his sunglasses as young people such as himself begin to brush past him and into The Redroom.

He walks away from the building to his car in the parking lot to the side. Jared stumbles then, dropping his keys to the ground.

"Shiiit!" He whines.

Before he can bend down to grab them, someone else comes up behind him, startling the boy. The person picks up his keys, and their face is illuminated by the setting sun. It's Amell again, still looking quite the same from earlier. Fidgety and nervous. His nervousness makes Jared feel uncomfortable, and he instantly begins to question why he's here with him.

"Trissy?" Stephen grins, pretending as if he didn't know who he was. "Hey, Kitten."

Jared squints, catching himself from a short tumble. "Amell? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I, um, I was just in the area...and I saw you, so..." He frowns. "Trissy, are you drunk?"

_Stay away._

"No, I'm just a little tipsy. I'm fine. Gimme my keys."

"Fine? You're stumbling all over the place. And right before the big show? You--you know better than to do that!" Amell chastises him. "That's bad! You're not being your usual self lately. You need someone to look after you!"

"Amell..." Jared mumbles, voice low, scared. "Give me my keys. Now."

"I can't let you drive like this. Let me drive you home. I'll fix you up. I'll take care of you, help you for the show...if you let me. I always wanted to see what the playroom looked like. Come on. Let's go."

Amell goes on and on, fumbling his words, stuttering them out. It makes Jared angry, and he begins having flashbacks to this very same situation. Without thinking, Jared snatches his keys from Amell, pushing him away from him as he quickly hops into the driver's seat. Once inside, he slams the door closed, locking himself in just as Amell reaches for the handle.

He pounds his hands on the window, yelling. "Trissy! Open the door! I'm trying you help you! I--I love you!"

"Stay away from me!" Jared screams, starting up the car.

Eventually, he backs out of the parking lot, and speeds away before Amell can catch up to him. It's happening all over again. He hasn't come this close to ruin since * _he_ * came into his life.

Frightened, Jared drives the quickest way home, determined to check his security system. It can't go beyond this.

It _can't._

****

_XxxMasonxxX: Fuck, that's hot. So hard now. You're amazing at this._

_XxxMasonxxX has tipped 450 coins._

_JDeanMorgan has tipped 950 coins._

_JDeanMorgan: I agree. Damn, Trissy. You're such a pro at this, baby._

Anyone can ride a cock, but in Jared's line of work, it's an art form, it's a way to keep his bills payed. And so, here Jared is, hands bound to the front with pink cuffs with a ball gag in his mouth, bouncing up and down on Mr. Purple's vibrating distant cousin: Magic Mickey. As Jared cannot speak coherently, Jensen, in his Mr. X persona, acts as his mouth piece, slowly stroking his dick in front of him.

"I think Trissy enjoys this," Jensen hums, rubbing at Jared's chest with his free hand. "Don't you, baby?"

"Mhm!" is all Jared can get out as the vibrations effect his erect cock, causing it to twitch and leak through the slit.

It's much later in the night, nearing the time in which the show is about to wrap up. After his terrifying exchange with Amell, Jared made it home and fixed himself up; the encounter caused him to sober up some, though he's in complete control over his body at the moment.

Well, kinda.

Jensen runs his index finger up the length of Jared's prick, stopping to collect some precome. He lifts his mask up a bit, revealing his luscious, dark pink lips as well as his nose and scruff that leaves rug burns on Jared's thighs. Jensen tastes it, moaning lowly.

"Delicious." Jensen grunts, returning to take Jared's cock in his hand. He lazily strokes his own, getting closer to lick at the protruding ball gag that muffles Jared's cries. "I bet you have tons of things you wanna say right now."

"Mmmmphhff! Mmfennn!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. 6,000 coins, and I'll take off the gag. Your call, guys."

Immediately, the perverts begin to tip.

_TylerOlsso74 has tipped 1,000 coins._

_XxxMasonxxX has tipped 550 coins._

_SheppardTheSheep has tipped 1,900 coins._

_WellingUp69 has tipped 1,500._

_WellingUp69: Looking good there, guys! ;)_

_DomTop79 has tipped 1,000 coins._

_ChadTheBadBoy has tipped 4,000 coins._

_ChadTheBadBoy: Trissy and X 4eva! Woo! Much love, Trissy!_

_JDeanMorgan has tipped 700 coins._

_JDeanMorgan: Let our boy speak. :)_

Damn. These guys are so quick. Of course they are. They all wanna get their rocks off just like everyone else.

Jensen, having to comply with the rules, takes off the ball gag, allowing Jared to use his mouth once again.

"Now, Trissy," The man hums, finger on the boy's lips. "What were you saying?"

Jared smirks, licking his lips until they're practically touching Jensen's. "I said I want you inside me, Mr. X."

"Mmm...I don't know. I don't think your ass is ready for me just yet."

Jared lifts himself up and down on Magic Mickey, blushing and panting. "I'm ready. I'm ready--so, please...put it in."

Jensen growls. "Your wish is my command. On your hands and knees, Trissy."

Ever eager to please his man, no matter if it's in character or not, Jared turns away from him, backing his wet hole against the man's mushroom head. Jensen steadies himself, gripping Jared's ass as he guides his way inside. Fully sheathed, they both moan, and Jensen begins moving his hips, pulling his shirt up to reveal his chest.

He's become popular now, and the viewers almost anticipate him to pop up each show. For now, Mr. X is just a surprise guest, a character that some how makes Jared feel safer than ever. As Mr. X, Jensen is rough, but still gentle. It's all fake, but the sex...the sex is oh so real.

Soon, Jensen grabs Jared's hair, tugging lightly, showing off his face for the camera.

"A slut for the camera," Jensen laughs, slamming into him repeatedly. "That's what you are. You love being watched. Say it."

"Mmm--fuck! I love being watched, Mr. X!"

And he's not wrong. Jared loves being in camera. Doesn't matter how or where. He wanted to be an actor. _That_ was his dream, to be a star. He's no Leonardo DiCaprio, however. He's get more luck doing porn than acting in a real movie. It's a shame, really. He just trusted the wrong people.

And it almost killed him.

Even as he thinks this dark thoughts, Jared yells out in ecstasy as Jensen strokes him to completion. He cock deposits his load all over the carpet, tricking down into his lover's fist. Jensen overstimulates his prostate, causing the boy moan and groan, clawing away.

Suddenly, Jensen pulls out of him, slapping his ass once. His breath is hitching, and that means his just about to blow.

"Come e're, Trissy. Turn around."

Jared does as he's told, turning towards Jensen while still on his hands and knees. The older man grabs his hair once again, forcing his head down in front of Jensen's throbbing cock. Three more tugs, and Jensen's soon painting Jared's face white with his sticky, white come.

"Smile for the camera, Trissy. So pretty."

He shudders as Jared licks the angry red tip, making Jensen spout dirty, vulgar expletives.

The men watching them fill the chat with vulgarities as well, telling the two just how hot their shows are. And Jared, completely out of character, rises up until he's leveled with Jensen, capturing his mouth for a passionate kiss. Though Jensen is at first stunned, he kisses him back, tongues sweeping over each other. They get lost in the moment, forgetting everything about anything, believing they're the only ones alive on earth.

Jared pulls back, admiring the sheer beauty on Jensen's face. He's sure the man is doing the same, minus the streaks of come running down his cheeks.

They're both brought back to reality soon enough when the chat goes wild.

_JDeanMorgan: WOAH. That look. Intense._

_TylerOlsso74: So intimate. Holy Hell..._

_SheppardTheSheep: Get a room._

_SheppardTheSheep: Oh, wait..._

_ChadTheBadBoy: Trissy and X. A better love story than Twilight. <3_

All too soon, Jensen gets back into character, standing up, tucking in his flaccid dick and pulling his mask back down. He clears his throat, trying to sound intimidating once again.

"I'll be back for you, Trissy. Leave your door unlocked...or else."

Then Jensen exits the room, leaving Jared to ponder on what just happened. He touches his lips, face flushed red. The chat catches his attention, though, and he puts on a bright, happy grin. He cleans his face, hiding his blush.

"I'm happy you guys enjoyed the show. I'll be back next Monday. Bye, guys! Love you!"

However, just before he ends the show, the chat is bombarded with various messages from an anonymous user.

_Anonymous: Did it feel good, Trissy? Yeah, I bet._

_Anonymous: Goddamn whore! What about me!? You say you love us, but what about ME!? Liar!_

_Anonymous: You make me so ANGRY SOMETIMES! I really love you!_

_Anonymous: Why can't you just be with ME instead!?_

Jared starts to hyperventilate, palms and forehead sweating, anxiety spiking through the roof. Without another warning, Jared cuts the show off, swiftly crawling away from the screen until his back hits the bed. He cowers, eyes wide as his mind flashes back to that night where he had to _fight_ harder than he ever had to before.

It's happening again. It's really happening again. Oh no. No. Nononono!

His struggles to breathe, hands in his hair. Eventually, he feels hands all over him. Jared closes his eyes, lashing out and screaming for help, screaming yo be spared, but then he hears a voice. A calm voice with a soothing touch. Opening his eyes, he sees Jensen looking down on him with deep concern and worry, holding his face in his soft hands.

"Jay? Jay! It's okay." He says. "It's alright. I'm here. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. Shhh."

"He's gonna...he'll try to..." Jared chokes out the words, unable to even finish them.

It nearly destroyed him last time. He doesn't know if he'll survive it again.

Literally.

****

Jared slept in the playroom last night cuddled up to Jensen, crying himself to sleep. It's Saturday morning now, and Jared's still in bed, fully clothed in a crop top and underwear that actually covers his bum. Jensen is out of the bed, somewhere in the house, probably downstairs making coffee or taking a piss in the bathroom.

He doesn't even bother checking his phone. Chad and Madame have probably left over a dozen messages to see if he's okay, and the answer is a simple no. He's not okay, and nothing is alright.

It's now glaringly obvious that the man who's been sending Jared anonymous messages is Amell, and Jared can try to block each account he makes, but it won't stop. Amell won't stop...until it's too late. He's a super fan, obsessed to the very end, and he'll do whatever it takes for the object of his desire to notice him and only him for the rest of his life.

"I called in a sick day today at work." Jensen says from the doorway. "So I'll be here with you."

"I'll be fine..." Jared mumbles. An outstanding lie that fool's no one.

"Jay, come on. Talk to me. Tell me what that was all about. I've never seen you so spooked before."

_How do I tell him? How do I tell him that I'm not as pure as I seem?_

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings, chiming throughout the entire house. Jared's nostrils flare, and he surges out of the bed towards his panic room, nearly knocking Jensen down as he dashes past him.

He skids to a stop, stumbling into the room. He turns on the big screen, searching until he spots the camera feed coming directly from the front door. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a man running down the block, and out of view. Jared snarls, reaching under the desk for a black glock. He checks the chamber before dashing downstairs.

Jared opens the door, and is immediately greeted by a cardboard box on his doorstep. Jared looks around, cautious as he pulls the box inside the house with him. Jensen bolts down the stairs next, curious to know just where Jared got a gun and what's inside the box. The boy drops to his knees, setting the gun aside as he tears open the box.

Inside, Jared finds a pink binder with his name written on it in neat cursive. Daring to see what lies in wait, Jared flips it open, deeply disturbed by what he finds.

It's a scrapbook filled to the brim with photos of him from his very first show as Trissy to the most recent show. Prior to photos of last night's show are ones of him just yesterday in the supermarket and outside of The Redroom. In the final page is a little note that Jared reads to himself.

_Hope you like this Trissy. Spent all night making this. I'm leaving my number here for you so you can call me. We'll get lunch. Hopefully. I love you so much. Marry me, Kitten._

_Stephen_

It's time to take action.

****

"So, what you're telling me is that you're being stalked by a man who watches you do...what on camera?"

Jared sighs, comforted by the fact that Jensen is in the kitchen talking with another police officer. This had to be done. It should've been done earlier, but Jared realizes that there wasn't much to go by. Yet, now he's got something more concrete, something that can help back up his story.

It's almost nightfall; the sun still beams down on them, but not too brightly. They had to call the police. It's gone too far now. Amell knows where he lives. That's a red flag.

"I'm an adult cam model," Jared explains to the burly officer. "I do sexual acts in front of a live audience for money."

The officer huffs, doing nothing to hide his curiosity and excitement. "So, you pleasure yourself for these men?"

"Yes..."

"Not bad, though I don't really understand. It's just fan mail."

Disgusted by the man's behavior, Jared crosses his arms on the couch. "Look, doing what I do, you're bound to get a few offerings--some money here, a necklace there, a new watch or whatever, but _this,_ " Jared starts, holding up the scrapbook for emphasis. "Is too far. The first time I met this man, I knew something was off. He was twitchy, he kept stumbling over his words. Then he ambushed me later on. The guy is psychotic!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down a moment. Did he physically threaten you?"

"Well...no, but--"

"Has he caused you bodily harm?"

"No, but he--"

The officer shrugs. "Then my hands are tied. We can't go after this guy unless he does something against the law, and delivering to you a book of all your greatest hits is not a crime."

"No, you're right." Jared laughs, standing up while tearing up the pages in the scrapbook. "It's not a fucking crime, but he _will_ make it a crime, because I'll be dead! He won't stop until I'm fucking dead!"

After hearing Jared yelling, Jensen returns to the living room with the other cop right behind him. He comforts Jared, hugging him close as the two officers have a small, quiet spat with one another. Eventually, the burly cop walks out of the house frustrated while the officer who spoke with Jensen talks with them.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

"We understand," says Jensen, rubbing Jared's back. "Thank you, officer."

"No problem. If you end up running into this man again, call us. We'll keep a look out as well. Have a good night."

The two officers leave the premises, and Jared and Jensen are left alone once again. They don't talk for several hours, sitting in the incredibly quiet living room, curtains closed with all the lights on.

Only when Jared's stomach growls do they even break the silence. Jensen brings him close, kissing his forehead and whispering.

"You never ate anything today."

Jared shakes his head, biting the inside of his cheek. "I haven't."

"I'd go out to get us some food, but I don't wanna leave you alone."

"I'll be fine."

Jensen snorts, scratching his growing stubble. "Yeah, you keep saying that, but I'm seeing otherwise."

Jared reaches into the waistband of his shorts, pulling out his glock. He sets it down on the coffee table in front of them with a stoic expression. "I'll be fine."

"Jared, why do you have a gun?"

"To protect myself."

Jensen sighs, frustrated. "Why won't you just say it? Just tell me what's going on. Why do you have a panic room, and why do have a fucking gun?"

Jared stays quiet about it, staring blankly ahead. "You should get some food, Jensen."

And that's the end of that. Jared knows he's pushing Jensen away with this, but he cannot seem yo stop himself from doing so. Jensen glances at him in absolute surprise before sighing deeply. He gets out of his seat, grabbing his keys from his pocket. Before leaving, he touches the top of Jared's head, fingers sliding through the silky locks.

Then he's out the door, starting up the car and driving away from the house. It takes a while for Jared to even move, going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He unscrews the cap, and downs the entire thing in one go. In addition to being hungry, he must've been thirty, too. Dealing with a psychopath can really take all of your energy away.

While he waits for Jensen to come back, Jared passes the time by texting Chad and Madame back, explaining the situation to them. They advise him that he did the right thing, and that they'd be over if he's only just say the word. As much as he'd like to, he's not ready for Jensen to meet Chad, or Madame for that matter. They'd be all over him, flooding him with questions about his stamina and other personal bits.

So, no, not just yet.

Jared is eventually broken out of his thoughts by glass breaking upstairs. Startled, he drops his phone. Without thinking clearly, Jared rushes up the stairs, arming himself with a kitchen knife. He walks slowly through the hall, holding his knife out in defense against whatever waits for him.

Not whatever. Just _who._

He begins checking the rooms with a determined scowl on his soft features. He's scared, but not as scared as he was before. He has grown up a bit since then. Jared promised himself that he wouldn't let it happen again, but here he is, sneaking around his own house to find the psycho fan that's been stalking him.

His search ends with him entering his bedroom, find out what made the noise. There's a brick on the floor next to the window, through there doesn't seem to be signs of anyone climbing through.

Which means that it was just a diversion.

"Shit..."

Jared rushes through the hall, checking on his security system in the panic room again. He's horrified to find out that all but one of the cameras surrounding the house has been cut, probably destroyed by the same brick in his bedroom. The backyard camera is still operational, and where it's pointed, Jared sees a message written in pink paint near his personal pool.

_I LOVE U, TRISSY!_

Bastard. Jared reaches for his gun, but--

It's downstairs. He left it on the fucking coffee table.

Not wasting much time, Jared bolts back to the first floor, alarmed to see that the gun has disappeared, and that the front door is wide open.

Fuck. Fuck!

He backs away from the door, pointing his knife in every direction he hears a creak or a groan from the hardwood floor. However, despite his cautions, Jared is caught off guard by a man grabbing him from behind, wrenching the knife out of his hand.

Jared's lifted off his feet, screaming and yelling, but the man covers his mouth with a gloved hand, silencing him. They struggle around the room until Jared can escape, running to the door. He literally makes it outside, but is quickly pulled back inside by the intruder, ripping his shirt in the process. He tosses Jared aside who hits his chest on the coffee table before falling to the floor.

The intruder shuts the door, and locks it, quietly stalking towards the incapacitated boy. Disoriented, Jared manages to take in his attire: black shirt, black gloves, black pants, black ski mask, black shoes. He's dressed exactly like Mr. X. But it's not Jensen. He doesn't have the gentleness. He's too brutal.

"Unlocked doors?" The intruder laughs. "It's like you're inviting me in."

"Please--no!" Jared sobs, crying legitimate tears. He tries to crawl away, but he's too weak. The man comes down to him, straddling the boy, pinning him down. He screams to the top of his lungs, fighting the man. "Stop! Stay away from me! Help me! Help me please! Oh, god!"

"Hey--hey, wait a second." The intruder starts, hesitating. His intimidating voice fades away in a blink, and he seems more unsure than ever. "You're not supposed to cry. This isn't how it's supposed to go. You're supposed to like it. I messed up, didn't I? Fuck!"

Jared, scared and veru confused, looks up in terror as the masked intruder sighs, lifting up his mask until his face is ultimately revealed. Though it's not much of a surprise, Jared is still shocked by this man's lengths regardless.

"It's me. It's Stephen," he smiles, worried. "I wasn't gonna hurt you, I just wanted to scare you a bit, that's all."

He allows Jared to scamper out from under him, scrambling away to the other side of the room with the knife. "Amell, what the fuck!?"

"I--I just wanted to do it how Mr. X did it, Trissy. You seem to get off in that kind of stuff now, so I figured I can give it a try." He exhales, shaking his head. "Gosh, Triss, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. I guess I went overboard, huh? My bad."

"Get out of my house, Amell!" Jared sobs, pointing the knife at him. "I mean it! I'll call the cops!"

Amell dares to have the most oblivious, innocent look on his face. "But why, Trissy? I'm just doing what he does. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"You broke into my house!"

"Technically, the door was unlocked. That guy must've left it that way by mistake or whatever." Amell wags his finger playfully. "You should always double check. You never know what kind of maniacs are out there."

"Leave!"

"But I wanna stay! Please, let me stay." Amell begins walking to Jared who quickly changes places to get behind, switching to the armchair. "I wanna see your playroom. We can take this party upstairs. Make our own shows. I can play as me, if you want. It'll be fun. It'll be just like how I pictured our wedding night. I'll make it feel so good for you."

Jared scoffs, taken by the sheer balls of this man. "You're insane. You're crazy!"

"I'm _not_ crazy!" Amell snaps, shouting at him, eyes wild. "I'm not crazy. I just know what I want, and what I want is you! You think that older prick can give you what I can give you? Janson or Hensen or whatever the fuck his name is!? No! You don't need him! Just me! So get your fucking ass over here, Trissy, before I get really pissed--"

Just then, Amell stops himself mid-rant, staring off towards the couch. Jared follows his gaze, and spots it. The pink scrapbook in nothing but tatters. Literally the worst time to be Jared right now. He sucks in his bottom lip, closing his eyes in anguish. Amell's lips part, heartbroken. His voice is small when he speaks.

"Did you do that to my scrapbook? The one I made for _you_?"

Jared ignores him, attempting to calm him down. "Amell, you have to leave before I call the police, I mean it--"

"Did you or did you not destroy my scrapbook!? Did you do it? Was it that old man!? Tell me right now, Trissy!"

"It was me!" Jared shouts. "I did it. I destroyed it. I don't love you..."

Amell shakes his head, already on the verge of tears. "No...no, you don't mean that. I'm your biggest fan--I'm your number one fan, you wouldn't say that to me. It's not true."

"It is true...and you need to leave."

It's like deja vu all over again. He's lived in this moment already, stood face to face with someone just as bad as Stephen Amell, maybe even worse.

But Amell doesn't leave. He straightens his posture, squaring his shoulders until he's standing up right. Tall and menacing. There's a clear darkness in his eyes now, no more light. He looks like the devil, and Jared is his new target.

"He turned you against me..." Amell says, talking about Jensen. "He made you fall in love with him, and he controls you now. You don't let people control you, Trissy. That's not how you are. I know how you operate. I know everything about you. The way you talk, your favorite drink, your favorite snack, your favorite color, everything. What does he know? How to spread your legs? Does he even know your favorite movie like I do?"

As Amell inches closer, Jared becomes more frightened, gripping the knife tighter. "Leave. Now."

"He's the problem, Trissy. Don't you see? If we get rid of him, you and I can finally live happily ever. I get it now. He's holding you back from me."

"No--no, that's not--"

"Of course it is. He doesn't deserve you. I do."

Amell doesn't stop until he's right in front of Jared with the knife pointed at his chest. It would be so easy to just end it right now, to plunge it deep into his torso, and be rid of him for good and all. But he can't. The man seems to sense his hesitation, and takes full advantage of it, taking off his gloves to caress Jared's face. His hands are not like Jensen's. They're always warm, and soft. Amell's hands are the complete opposite: cold and rough.

Jared is too stunned to pull away, thinking that this will be the end of him. Jensen will come home to find him either strangled to death or being kidnapped. Perhaps this was always meant to happen. Fate, and whatnot.

Yet, while Amell begins touching Jared's body, putting his hands on the boy's waist, the front door opens, and in steps Jensen with his keys and a bag of Chinese take out. Amell snatches away from Jared in surprise, and the boy quickly uses that to his advantage. He raises the knife, shouting as he plunges it into the back of the man's shoulder.

"Jensen, get him!" Jared warns, but it's too late.

Amell growls in anger, backhanding the piss out of Jared who falls to the floor a second time. He pulls the knife out as Jensen rushes forward, tackling him down. The gun--which Jared knows was now hidden in Amell's pocket--scatters to the floor out of reach. Jared tries to grab at it, tasting copper in his mouth. The bastard split his lip with that hit.

As he attempts to reach the gun, he watches Jensen and Amell trading blows with one another, reaching landing solid hits. Jensen, however, is soon struck by a surprise punch to the face by Amell, and is quickly stabbed in the stomach twice with the knife.

Everything stops in that moment as Jared cries out to him, tears staining his cheeks. He finds the strength to stand, grabbing the gun as Amell also stands before him, bloody blade in hand. Jensen lays there on the floor, sputtering and holding the wounds. They lock eyes once, and Jensen manages to smile.

"I...love you. Run..."

But Jared doesn't run.

He stays where he is, grounded by Jensen's clear cut confession. Strangely, instead of filling him with sadness, Jared is overcome with joy. Jensen loves him, he said it out loud for the first time in their relationship. And it might be his last.

"He doesn't love you," Amell says, snorting. "Not like I love you."

Jared aims the gun at Amell, sneering. "I've seen how you love, and I hate it. I don't love you, you're psychotic, and you need help."

This only further infuriates Amell who shifts from foot to foot, gripping the handle of the knife ever so tightly. "Trissy, put the gun down. I'm getting angry."

"We're way beyond that now."

"You're not gonna shoot me."

Jared giggles, aiming the gun at the man's kneecap. He takes one shot, hitting his mark. Amell yelps like a bitch, falling down to clutch at his knee. "You were wrong about that."

"Jesus--Jesus Christ, Trissy!" Amell shouts through the pain. "What the fuck!? Why are you doing this to me!? All I ever did was love you! Those guys saw you as a sex slave waiting to be exploited! I was gonna treat you like a Prince, give you everything you ever wanted. Our wedding would've been magnificent! Why did you shit on our dreams!? Why won't you love me!?"

"Because I've been through this shit before already." Jared snarks, slapping the gun hard against Amell's head, knocking him out cold. "And once is enough."

With Amell out like a light, Jared rushes over to the last known location of his phone, and speeds back off into the living room, calling the police. He quickly explains the situation to them, and hangs up. Jared drops down to Jensen who's still breathing, clinging to life. His skin is clammy and cold. This is bad.

"Just hang on, okay?" Jared mutters, applying pressure. "Help is coming. You're gonna be okay."

Jensen breathes heavily through his nose, nodding. "M'kay...m'kay, baby."

"I'm so sorry, Jensen. This is all my fault."

"No. Not your...fault. Not your fault."

Jared kisses his lips, tears falling freely. "I love you, too, Jack. I love you, too."

He holds onto his lover until he hears sirens in the distance, closing in on them. The nightmare is over for now.

It's done.

****

Jared's foot bounces up and down in the chair next to Jensen's hospital as he waits for him to wake up. It's going on 6 o'clock in the morning now, and all Jared wants is for his lover to wake up so he can tell him everything. The ambulance managed to get him here in time, and the police nabbed Amell just as he was waking up, screaming for Jared.

He talked to an officer earlier who said that Amell had killed an elderly couple and was living in their house for almost a month, using their credit cards to survive and give him money. He shuddered at the thought of Amell doing something so heinous. At least he's away now, and he won't be getting out any time soon. Jared hoped he rots in there.

In time, Jensen cracks open his eyes, moaning as he turns his head to the side to see Jared waiting for him. Jared's knees stops its movements, and he smiles warmly, leaning foward until his squeezes Jensen's. The man smiles back, still groggy by the looks of it.

"Hey." comes Jensen's raspy voice.

"Hey," Jared replies. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Still in pain?"

"A little, but," Jensen weakly gestures to the IV in his arm, causing Jared to chuckle breathlessly. "Ya know. How 'bout you? You okay, my Jaybird?"

"After almost losing you tonight? No, I'm not okay." Jared says it with a smile, but there's nothing to laugh about. He thinks for a moment, then decides now is the perfect time to do this. He continues to hold onto his lover's hand, moving his tongue in his cheek. "Earlier, you asked me why I had a gun and a panic room. And the reason I have both...is because I was almost killed by another super fan of mine."

Jensen's interest is piqued, and Jared has his full attention. "Jay..."

"I was just starting out in the business, coming into my own without any outside help. I went by Paddy then, from my last name. I did okay for a while, gaining a sizeable audience. But there was one man who never missed a show. He tipped every time, and was always very generous. His name was Matt, and I thought I was in love with him. It wasn't long until he started sending gifts to me, and more money. I came to be an actor, and he said he could help me, just like the other assholes before him. I felt his love, if that's what you can call it. I was over the moon. He was beautiful, charming. Funny. Just my type."

Jared sniffles, pressing on with the story.

"We moved in together not long after meeting, and it was amazing at first. Time passed by, and he started getting paranoid. He checked my phone constantly, cancelled my shows randomly, forced me to stay indoors when he wasn't home. He became controlling. And then it came to a head when I told him enough was enough, I was leaving him. Matt didn't like that one bit, and so...he attacked me, knocked me down, kicked me, punched me, choked me, told me he was as good as I'll ever get. I just saw red then. I fought back, and before I knew it, he was dead, and my hands were stained red in his blood. I stopped doing shows for a while, then I deleted my account, went by a different name on a different site. See? You're not the only one with secrets..."

"My God, Jay..." Jensen sighs. "I'm sorry you went through that. You didn't deserve that. You really didn't. I wish...I wish I could protect you from all the bad in the world."

"You can't," Jared snickers, though there's nothing funny about it. "But I appreciate it."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Yeah. Guess I should stop my shows for a while, huh?"

Jensen nods. "That might be for the best. Just until this all calms down. My job will be asking questions about my hospitalization, too..."

Jared brushing his thumb over Jensen's knuckles, smiling. "And you'll say...?"

"That I was attacked by my boyfriend's crazy number one fan."

"Boyfriend? I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might. Would it be too much to ask for a kiss?"

"Not at all."

Jared stands up, only to bend down to put his mouth on Jensen's. Their kiss is full of love, and nearly goes to the next level had this nurse not just walked in on them. Jared pulls away from him, sitting back down as the woman checks Jensen's IV bag and chats with him. The boy watches how animated he becomes, thinking that, yeah, maybe he can get used to a lifetime of this.

They have forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end! Maybe I'll make more when the time is right. For now, their story is closed! Thank you all for reading, and all the love and support! Until next time!


	4. Part 3.5 (Timestamp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen attend events both tied to their respective professions. However, as things escalate, they both take matters into their own hands to ensure that the other knows just who is in control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a sequel, not a new chapter (technically), but a Timestamp! Be on the look out for a certain surprise concerning a certain character. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Any errors are my own!)

Jared giggles, moaning as his boyfriend lazily kisses his neck, running his hands down his body. They lay side by side, erections sliding up on one another, stark naked and just enjoying each other's presence. Jared's fingers trace over Jensen's scars from his fight against Amell. They're a constant reminder of how he almost lost him.

It's only been a few months since Amell attacked them, and Jared is still coping with it. They've moved to another neighborhood, a pleasant gated community surrounded by suburban soccer moms and their straight laced husbands that Jared's sure he can seduce successfully in minutes.

Sure, they've gotten a few looks before and after moving in, yet it's no big deal. Not really. They're the same glares and glances he's received all his life so far by the people back home. It would be so damn delicious to find out if any guys back in his hometown watch his shows. Hypocrites.

"You're still hard," Jared whispers, biting his bottom lip as he feels on his boyfriend's naked torso.

Jensen smiles. "So are you. Ready for round 4?"

"I feel like I could blow at any minute."

"Mmm...then do it."

"I want you to come first."

Jensen chuckles, yet says nothing else on it. He cocks his head to the side, grinding up against Jared in slow, sultry movements. The boy exhales, pleasure pouring out of every pore in his body. The way Jensen's leaking dick nudges up on Jared's almost makes him go inside.

It doesn't help that he grabs the cam star's leg, drapping it over his waist so that they're plastered onto one another, mouths together, chests rubbing, breathing and grinding in sync. Jensen teases him, moving back and forth, flicking his tongue past Jared's lips. The boy comes just as soon as Jensen starts playing with his ass, hand coming up to cup his neck.

Jensen follows shortly after as usual, painting their chests and abdomen white. Jared helps his man ride out the rest of his orgasm, grabbing his member as he spurts out the rest of his spent, leaving him a quivering mess in Jared's arms. He groans, mouthing at Jared's jaw and neck until he's back at his face, kissing his lips.

"I love you, Jared." He mumbles, resting his sweaty forehead on the boy's chest.

Jared huffs happily, cradling Jensen's head. "I love you, too, Jack."

The adult cam star soon gets out of bed, cleaning himself up before putting on his underwear and sliding into his slipper. Jensen rolls over, head propped up by his hand. He smiles to him, raking his eyes over his toned body.

"Where you going, gorgeous?"

"Outside," Jared hums, shrugging on his silky red robe. He ties it quickly, looking out the window. It's only 10-ish in the morning. "Gonna check the mail, and then I'm gonna cook you a nice hearty breakfast. You cool with that?"

Jensen grins, shaking his head. "No problems here, though I'm hoping it's breakfast in bed. I kinda wanna finish where we left off last night."

Rolling his eyes, Jared walks out of the room, throwing over his shoulder, "I'm not ruining my new sheets any further. Get your ass outta bed, Jackles."

He hears Jensen grumble something incoherent under his breath, but Jared's already half-way down the stairs. He gets to the first floor, taking in his new surroundings. He loves this place. It's bigger than the last one, and while it has a smaller pool, there's a hot tub connected to it, something Jared's last house didn't have. If it were alive, it could tell some stories. Jared and Jensen did so many dirty things in there.

That poor thing.

Eventually, Jared opens the door and steps outside, shutting the door closed behind him. He saunters down the stone walkway, greeted by the sounds of birds chirping and the sun beaming down on him. Glancing around, he spots a few people going about their lives; families leaving, going in day trips, husbands mowing the lawn. Wives gossiping on their porches with a glass of wine. It's sort of pleasant, the kind of place Jared wants to retire in.

He makes it to the mailbox eventually, opening it up to take a peek. He pull out some letters, reading them over. Bills, bills, and more bills. Some fan mail here from Tyler-- _TylerOlsso74_ \-- who has become a legitimate friend to him recently. His fans have been very understanding regarding his near death experiences, and have wished him nothing but good health and happiness.

Jared took time off from shows, yet he still retained his rank 2 spot. The people really love him.

In his daze, two of Jared's neighbors come up to him, a man and a woman. He's seen them around a few times; the wife glares at him from afar, often times having to direct her man's attention from him. He definitely wants to fuck Jared, there's no denying it. The housewife, however, seems pretty pissy, hiding it begin a mask of neighborly indifference.

"Good morning, neighbor!" The high strung housewife says, flashing him a very fake smile.

Jared clears his throat, still rifling through his mail, not quite looking her in the eye. "Morning."

"How are you today?"

"I can't complain."

"That's good," she strains through her teeth. And suddenly, her demeanor switches up from slightly friendly to straight up frenemy. "Considering what was going on last night."

"Pardon?" Jared starts, looking up from his mail.

"I was just making sure you were okay after that nasty spill you took before going inside last night. Oh, it was so late."

Jared takes a moment to retrace his steps last night, finally realizing what she's talking about. He had a few drinks with Chad at The Redroom and was so fucking drunk off his mind that he had to take an Uber home and ended up falling out of the car and hitting the concrete. It was funny...until it wasn't. Thankfully, Jensen went outside to scoop him up before anyone really noticed.

Or so he thought.

"Yeah," the boy snorts. "I was pretty wasted. Drinking with friends."

The woman nods along, seemingly judging him. "Must've been rough. Thank goodness your dad helped you inside."

Oh, she's being _that_ kind of bitch. Okay.

Jared puts his hand on his hips. "He's not my dad, he's my boyfriend."

"O--Oh! I see. Well, sorry about that. You must be one of those sugar babies, haha. Can those be classified as real jobs?"

"Bitch, do _you_ have a real job?"

The woman gasps, holding her hand over her heart. Okay, yeah, it was pretty uncalled for to call her out of her name like that, but she's being so goddamn passive aggressive here! Her husband says nothing, completely zoned out and staring at Jared's ethereal beauty. He just seems to have that effect on men.

"For your information, I am a pottery instructor on Talbot Street!"

"Oh yeah? That's cute." Jared hums, unraveling his robe to flash the couple his bright, pink, sparkly underwear. The husband gazes transfixed at his bulge, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. "I sometimes fuck on camera and get paid by horny perverts to jack off and shove sexy toys up my ass. Wanna see?"

Appalled, the wife tries to cover her husband's eyes, but is unsuccessful. She storms away from him, dragging her man with her. "You're sick! Find Jesus!"

"I screamed his name all night, but he didn't answer me."

With that, the married couple are gone, going into the house without a second glance. Well, that part is a lie. The husband is the only one who looks back, mouthing words that seem almost as clear as day in Jared's mind.

("Tell me your screen name!")

But he's gone before Jared can give it to him. What a shame. He could've had a new fan today. That woman has him by the balls, and it looks like her iron grip won't let up anytime soon. He seems like the kind of guy to have a drink with the boys and complain about his well paying job and his wife that just won't blow him or touch him down there anymore.

If Jared wasn't so heavily committed to Jensen, he'd probably help out with that. As it were, Jensen would undoubtedly lose his job and go to prison for attempted murder. Fun times.

Jared returns to sifting through the mail, only to come up with a pink envelope he didn't notice until now. It's from Madame Smith. Odd. Why send a letter when she can just shoot him a quick text? Curious, Jared opens it, reading the perfectly written cursive.

" _You have been invited to attend a party at Madame Samantha Smith's estate. It will be a celebration of the man and women who have entertained the masses with their beauty, grace, and sensuality. All invited are eligible to bring one other person. Models may dress how they choose, guests must dress professionally. RSVP here. See you all there."_

Below is the address, the date, and the number to call to RSVP.

So...a party. For cam girls and boys. At Madame's estate. That must be why she's been so busy lately. She's been planning this event. To be honest, Jared's excited. He's not normally so stoked on events like this, but he's made some good friends in the industry since his arrival, and it'd be good to see them again.

Jared closes the mailbox, traipsing back into the house. As he crosses the threshold, he spots Jensen coming down the stairs, scratching his chest yawning. Even with his disheveled looking self right now, he still looks handsome as all fuck. That's _Jared's_ guy, no one else's. Thank God he's finally free from Danneel; the divorce has been finalized.

"You took too long," Jensen grumbles, explaining his presence. "And I'm starving. Whatcha got there? It's pink."

"See for yourself."

He hands the latter over to Jensen who scans its contents quickly. He murmurs, nodding. "Cool. A porno party. And the night after my gala."

Jared snatches the letter back, smirking. "It's _not_ a porno party. Now, I don't doubt that there will be sexual activity going on, it's strictly a professional event."

"Revolving around sex."

"Whatever," Jared smiles, starting to walk past Jensen. "I'm going. And you're not gonna be my plus one. Might invite Welling."

Jared soon squeals in surprise, laughing as Jensen captures him from behind. Jared continues to help while the man he loves carts him over to the couch, covering him with his body. Jensen looks down at him with a playful grin.

"What was that about Welling?"

Jared giggles. "Nothing."

"Thought so." Jensen sighs, taking Jared's hand. He kisses it, gazing deeply into his eyes. "I'm not getting over this anytime soon, am I? I could be old enough to be your father, you know?"

"You never told me your age, by the way."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Ever the mystery man," Jared chuckles. "Remember the last time you withheld information from me? Just tell me."

"Hmm..." Jensen leans down, pressing his lips to Jared's ear. "Guess."

"55." Jared says without hesitation.

Jensen quickly picks his head up, looking at Jared as if he were in physical pain at the assumption.

"Yeah. No. Ouch..."

"You told me to guess!"

"Guess lower!"

"Okay, okay... 30."

"Warm."

"25."

"Fuckin' cold."

"26."

"Jared..." Jensen growls.

"Fine. 37."

Jensen blinks twice; the corners of his mouth form a small smile. "Um...wow. Right on the money. I'm 37."

"Hi, 37," Jared dad jokes. "I'm Jared. Damn. You're pretty hot for your age. I'm impressed. You're totally a daddy. "

"You're such a fucking tease," the older man huffs. "And I'm gonna have to punish you for it."

Jared moans as Jensen begins peeling his robe open again. "What about breakfast?"

"You're gonna be my meal this morning."

Sounds like a cheesy porno line. It's so fucking cliche, but Jared falls for it anyways. Jensen just has the power over him.

He'd make an excellent Dom.

****

**The night of the gala...**

Jared and Jensen arrive in Jensen's very lovely, very expensive exotic car. Jensen exits the vehicle first, walking around the front to the passenger's side to open Jared's door. He helps him out of the seat, winking dutifully at the boy with his hair slicked up with gel and his suit tailored just for him in his size.

Jared abhors suits, but he's happy Jensen could work something out for him. He's able to show off a bit of his chest due to the low cut v-neck. That much he's comfortable with.

Jensen hands over the keys to the valet, giving him a nice tip for his services. The kid's eyes light up, and he eagerly hops into the car, parking it away out of view.

"I'm sure you made his night." Jared says as they walk closely into the building together.

Jensen laughs. "Sounds like my college life."

"I can imagine. Get around much?"

"I, uh..." Jensen chuckles nervously, blushing. "I was a notorious slut."

Jared feels a slight twinge of jealousy thinking about Bachelor Jensen roaming the halls of his college, picking up chicks and hitting on dudes without any repercussions. Just imagining Jensen meeting Danneel and fucking her senseless in his dorm and moving in on the next one is enough for Jared to surge forward, kissing Jensen with an intensity that matches the kisses that they only reserve behind closed doors.

The boy only pulls away before others can stop and stare, and watches as Jensen's face turns a brighter shade of crimson.

"Those co-eds can't compare to me. Remember that."

Jensen breathes normally again. "Believe me, I'll never forget."

The older man leads his much younger boyfriend further into the building where they both marvel at the sight around them. It's what Jensen was hoping for. He helped organize this event being the Vice President of Marketing and whatnot. He's happy that everything looks the way it does; the caterer seems to be doing their job just right, and the band playing for the guests sounds beautiful.

Jensen grins brightly as he pulls Jared's closer to him, unashamed now. They'd use to be more careful about this, about showing affection and touching around Jensen's workplace. But the world has become more accepting, and it's not like Jensen can get fired for having a younger lover. Almost the entire department and beyond have girlfriends or boyfriends half their age.

Soon enough, they're in the thick of it all, fully engrossed within the smooth jazz music and the atmospheric world of high society. Jared recognizes a few elites here; some men he's seen casually in passing, some he's seen Jensen talk to before, and others he remembers visiting Madame Smith's Cam House for some "fun" with the girls. They all have wives here; fucking Stepford Wives.

"This place is amazing," Jared sighs in wonder. "Good job, honey."

"I try. They're gonna ask me to make some sort of speech later, I know it." Jensen mutters, snagging a glass of champagne from a passing hostess. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for that."

After Jensen takes a sip, Jared takes it from him only to drink some for himself. He smirks as Jensen shakes his head. "I'm not drunk enough to handle being around all these rich dudes. How much you wanna bet that I'll be recognized for my 'talents' tonight?"

"One lap dance."

"Deal. You're on. If I win, you're giving me a strip tease when we get home."

Jensen snorts. "I'm a horrible stripper."

"You make up for that with your _strokes_ in the bedroom, Jackles." Jared whispers behind his glass, winking.

The event goes on flawlessly for a time. Jensen speaks with investors, charming them with his big fancy words and his winning smile. Jared observes him. It's no wonder why he's held on such high regard among his peers. He could seduce a nun out of her panties, and, strangely, that's the kind of thing Jared wouldn't mind watching as long as Jensen doesn't actually fuck the nun.

He finds himself thinking more about his future with Jensen, and less about the event happening around them. This could be his life for the rest of their days, a life of true luxury that Jared's been trying to obtain since moving to this state. Before that it was scraps for dinner and thinking of ways to survive once the money ran out. He never wants to live that way again, and Jensen would never allow it to happen. He cares too damn much.

"Jensen, my good man!" A voice says, prompting the two to turn around. There's a man who comes into view, shorter than Jensen with less hair, but wearing a huge smile. He exudes pride and a pleasant aura. Jared concludes him as safe. "It's nice to see you here."

Jensen nods, putting on a smile in turns. He shakes the man's hand. "Likewise, sir. Jared, this is Mr. Kripke. He's the owner of this company and my boss. Mr. Kripke, this is Jared Padalecki, my plus one."

Jared grasps Kripke's hand, shaking it in earnest. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kripke."

"No, no," Mr. Kripke laughs. "Pleasure's all mine. And please, call me Eric. Mr. Kripke sounds so old."

"You don't look a day over 30, Eric. Truly."

Eric's grin expands as he looks to Jensen, gesturing at Jared. "I like him. Charming. What do you for work, Jared?"

The same question over and over again. Jared, however, does not care. "I'm a model. People get to oggle at me for money."

"I'm trying to think if I've seen your work anywhere."

"Er...probably not. It's all online, and * _very_ * intimate."

Eric frowns a moment, then his eyebrows shoot up in understanding as Jensen contemplates whether or not to toss himself out of the nearest window. "Oh! I see. That would've been my first career option, too, but maybe I'll save that for retirement. Oh, well. Don't go around telling the other men here that. They'll paw at you, haha. Anyways, I must go. Jared, it was lovely meeting you, and you're doing an outstanding job here, Jensen. Have a great evening, both of you."

And with that, Eric is gone, chatting with his other subordinates. Jensen straightens his tie, smiling from ear to ear. "That was...wow. I've never seen him so...chill."

Jared hums, picking off a piece of lint from Jensen's suit. "It's my charm, my superpower."

"Think I'll get that promotion?"

"He'd be an idiot not to give it to you. Unless you want me to blow him for it...?"

"Absolutely not," Jensen growls under a forced smile, keeping up appearances. "The only one you're putting your lips on is me, how many times do we have to go over that?"

"I just love fucking with you," Jared whispers.

"Well, don't. Otherwise I'll just end up fucking _you_ in the bathroom." Jensen punctuates this with a stealthy swat to Jared's rear, causing the boy to gasp.

The night moves along at a well enough pace, more talking, a few announcements, two marriage proposals which was a bit awkward as they were literally seconds apart. It was nice seeing the fiances bickering in the background about who ruined whose moment. Rich people problems.

In time, Eric Kripke addresses the men and women who work for the company as well as the guests who came along. He hops up on the stage with a glass of champagne and a utensil, tapping it on the glass. He signals the hired band to quiet down as he prepares his speech, clearing his throat. Jensen looks on with Jared close to him.

"Thank you. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! I just wanted to pop up here to say thank you to all the hard workers who made the brilliant decorations, the lovely food, and the delicious drinks. However, I wanted to also give special thanks to Vice President of Marketing, Jensen Ackles, for putting all this stuff together to promote our newest line of electronic devices. You did an amazing job tonight."

Eric points to Jensen who receives a round of applause for his contributions to tonight's astounding event. He tries to play shy, but he's not fooling anyone. Jared nudges him, planting a sweet kiss to his cheek which earns them both some hoots and whistles from the crowd.

"And so," Eric continues. "It's with great enthusiasm that I name Jensen the new Head President of Marketing!"

Jensen's jaw drops in that moment, and the applause only seems to get stronger. He's stuck still, feet planted firmly on the ground, unable to properly find the words to express how he feels. It's only when Jared nudges him that Jensen begins making his way to the stage.

He mulls through an acceptance speech of some sort, saying the basics really: Thanks to so and so, he didn't expect this, it's an honor. But it truly is. Jensen's worked extremely hard for over a decade to do this. He started out as an intern, slowly making his way up into the world. He's grateful for this, and it shows.

After giving his speech, Jensen leaves the stage, talking idly with a few co-workers who congratulate him, kissing his ass with compliments and promises of hard work. He hardly listens, though, and instead glances over to where he left Jared, spotting him speaking with another man.

Jensen's blood instantly boils once he notices, however, that the man he's speaking to is none other than that prick, Tom Welling. Jensen strains his ears, focusing on the conversation at hand as he casually ignores his peers.

"You're looking amazing as ever," Tom compliments, causing Jared to smile like the goddamn blushing virgin he isn't. "Damn."

Jared giggles, a sound that should only be reserved for Jensen and no one else. "Thanks, Welling. You look good too."

"Really excited for your next show. If you ever need any other volunteers to help out, let me know."

Jensen sees red. There's a drive inside of him--a darkness, a force--that often times overtakes all control. This is one of those times.

Excusing himself from the group around him, Jensen casually storms off in Jared's direction. He abruptly ends the conversation by slinging his arm around Jared's shoulders. Jared becomes too surprised by Jensen's sudden presence that he hardly notices that he's being escorted away from Welling and into the nearest bathroom.

Jensen turns away from him, securing the door by locking it, ensuring that no one will be around to disturb them.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Ackles?" Jared has the nerve to act innocent, primping himself in the mirror as Jensen stalks towards him with a predatory gaze. "Didn't like me talking to Welling? Oops. Sorry bout that. Also, looks like you kinda owe me that lap dance when we get ho--mmmph!"

Jared is silenced when he's spun around fast, mouth slamming against Jensen's. He instinctively wraps his arms around Jensen's necks, twirling their tongues together in a battle of wills. At the moment, it seems like Jared is losing, getting backed into the sink counter. Jensen paws at him, groping his ass, squeezing hard.

_Possessive._

Jared pulls away to catch his breath, but Jensen captures his lips again, kissing him once more. He breaks away soon, turning Jared back around to face the mirror, bending him over until his ass is pressed against his hardening cock.

"Gonna try to make me jealous?" Jensen mutters, furiously unbuckling his pants, unzipping them. " _Me_? Did you really think that was wise, baby?"

Jared laughs as he feels Jensen tugging at his pants, reaching around to unzip them, yanking them down to his ankles along with his underwear. "Wasn't my intention. Just talking, but Jealous Jenny is a persona I can definitely get behind, hehe. Gonna fuck me here in this bathroom with all those people outside?"

Jensen spits in his hand, lubing up his dick as best as he can. "That's the plan. Gotta remind you on who you really belong to."

"Then get to it, _Tex._ I'm waiting."

Without further delay, Jensen aims his cockhead to Jared's hole, and plunges inside. They both moan as he fully seats himself inside. Jensen snaps his hips forward knowing that this moment can't last forever. Jared quiets himself by tucking in his bottom lip, but his muffled groans of pleasure is still heard by the one nailing him, and possibly from others beyond the locked door.

Jared braces himself by holding onto the counter, looking directly ahead into the mirror. He witnesses himself getting fucked by Jensen's strong cock, hard and fast, wild and erratic. The feral look in his eyes causes Jared's dick to twitch. Goosebumps break out across his skin as Jensen lurches forward, slamming home with each successful thrust.

"Who does this ass belong to?" Jensen asks, grunting.

Jared chuckles breathlessly, gripping the countertop with such ferocity. "You, and only you."

Jensen slaps a cheek. "Yeah? It's all mine?"

"All yours, Jack."

"Good. And don't you forget it."

Abruptly, someone knocks on the door, jiggling the handle and nearly ruining their moment.

"Hello?" Someone questions. "Anyone in there?"

Jared moans, lewd sounds echoing in the empty bathroom. "Yeah, we're fu--"

Jensen clasps a hand over Jared's mouth, preventing him from speaking while still fucking the hell outta him. "This young man is feeling a bit ill. I'm just helping him out."

"Is he alright? Do you need help?"

"No--no, it's okay. He's gonna be fine, he had a little too much to drink is all. He just needs to ride it out."

Jensen's lies seem to placate the concerned guest, and they leave without further annoyance. Once the coast is clear, Jensen removes his hand, allowing Jared to moan freely once again.

"As much as I want people to know who you belong to," Jensen pants, nearing his limit. "Gotta keep quiet. Just for a little bit longer."

Jared begins to sweat, glancing at Jensen in the mirror. "I'm getting so close."

"Almost there, baby! Almost--hang on!"

"C--Coming!"

Jared jerks himself a few times, spilling his load onto the countertop as Jensen fills up his ass with his own spunk. He pounds into him a couple more times, riding through the intense aftershocks. He bends down, kissing Jared's necks, making him turn his head until their kissing at an awkward position.

Jensen reluctantly pulls out of Jared, sighing jubilantly. He puts his impressive package away for safe keeping while reaching over to the paper towel dispensary near the sink. He grabs plenty, and begins the cleanup on Jared's juices up hole.

"That was hot." Jared laughs, pulling up his pants. He spins around, thumb on Jensen's bottom lip. So pink, so moist. "So, about that dance..."

Jensen smirks, licking Jared's finger.

"Wanna get outta here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

****

**The night of the Cam Party...**

Jared hasn't been in this place for a long time, and by the looks of it, it seems like it's been expanded exponentially.

He and Jensen have just arrived at Madame Smith's fabulous estate, and the party is in full swing. There are cam girls and boys live streaming the party for their fans, some kissing each other for views and extra tips. The music isn't loud enough to cover the fervent noises of individuals fucking in the upstairs rooms and multiple parlors here on the first floor.

Jensen, in his expensive suit and tie, looks a bit uneasy surrounded by such unabashed debauchery. Yes, he's definitely a massive freak in the privacy of their own home, but at least they're _together_ when they do it, not surrounded by a throng of horny, _live_ and up close perverts. On camera is one thing, but it's a whole different ballpark when they're within arms reach.

"Stay close to me," Jared commands, adjusting his pink and white crop top that shows off his well toned abs. "I don't wanna lose you in this sea of horned up models."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jensen states, snaking his hand around Jared's waist.

As they travel deeper into the party, Jared finds a few acquaintances taling turns doing lines of coke near the side balcony. Girls of the house, all he's had some form of contact with. He looked up to them. If Madame sees them, she'll beat them senseless, or worse. Jared wishes he was kidding, but he isn't.

He's seen what Madame will do to the girls who break her rules.

No drugs, no men before working hours, home before shows start.

Though Jared wasn't one of Madame's "children", he still obeyed her rules as if he were, and that's probably why he's her favorite.

Separating away from them, he soon finds himself accosted by a familiar face and company.

"Trissy!" Chad squeals in a sing-song voice. He's got two individuals hanging either side of him. A guy and a girl. Jared's got an idea on who they are. "I am so excited that you're here! Wow! You look great!"

Jared laughs, looking at his friend's clothing choice, or lack thereof. A leather vest that exposes his chest and nipple piercings? So very Chad.

"Yeah, so do you. Kinda." Jared snickers, looking over to see Jensen raising an eyebrow at Chad's attire. "Oh--Chad, this is Jensen, my man. Jensen, this is Chad, one of my dear friends."

"How do you do?" Jensen asks, smiling politely.

Chad grins, squeezing the two people plastered onto him like glue to paper. "I'm doing well, _Mr. X._ " Jensen looks to correct him, but Chad cuts him off. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone here. Wouldn't want them finding out. They'll all want you in their own shows. But Jared has always had a problem sharing his new toys."

"Shut up, doofus," Jared hisses non-threateningly. "Introduce me to your...buddies."

"Ah, these two? Just my boyfriend and girlfriend. This is Sophia, and this scrappy little fucker is James."

Chad's significant others say there hellos, obviously annoyed with each other's presence. Jared sort of understands why he gets different partners to do shows with him now. They'd tear each other to bits fighting for his attention on camera. Chad soon sends them off so he can talk with Jared, smacking James's ass and telling him to behave with Sophia.

"You're almost to the big house, Trissy," Chad smiles, opening his phone. He scrolls through it, and shows Jared a chart based on all the popular cam star's. There's Jared still at number 2. "18,000 more coins till you're number 1! Aren't you excited!?"

Jared grins with pride, leaning into Jensen's arms. "Very. I've worked so hard for this."

"Shall we host a party when it happens? Maybe get a little bit of action to live stream for our fans? I miss our collab shows, Triss."

Jensen squeezes Jared possessively at Chad's mention of shows with him, and Jared is instantly on full on damage control. "That--that's sweet of you to suggest, but I sorta just work solely with Mr. X now, Chad. Unless Mr. X thinks it's a good idea in order to get more views and coins...?"

"I'm sure he doesn't." Jensen grumbles.

Jared shrugs in defeat. "Well, there you go. Wish I could help you, Chad."

Chad pouts. " _Mr. X_ is sooo possessive. Fine. I'll just hook up with number 1 Colin. Maybe he'll collab with me, get me up a few ranks."

Upon hearing that name, Jared squints his eyes, and his hands immediately curl up into fists.

"You wouldn't fucking dare..." Jared says with a deadly edge that throws Jensen off completely.

"No--no, I'm just joking! I'd never do you dirty like that, Triss."

"Good, because I--"

"Did I hear my name over here?"

In an instant, their conversation is interrupted by an unwanted visitor. He waltzes up to them, drink in one hand and cellphone in the other, snapping pics for his fans and possibly his sugar daddies as well.

He's Colin, Jared's rival and doppelganger. They're almost always being compared to one another due to their similar looks, though Colin keeps his hair shorter to avoid the similarities. He has the number 1 spot for cam boys at the moment. But not for long. Jared's even more determined to knock him down once Colin sets his eyes on Jensen who stares back at him and Jared, making sure he's not seeing double.

"Sadly, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you." Colin giggles, snapping one last selfie. "That's the curse of being a brunette twink here. Hi, Chaddie."

Chad puts on a tight lipped smile. "Hey, Colin."

"Hello to you, too, Jared!" Colin grins. His jealousy and malice cannot be hidden behind that sticky sweet smile. "It's been so long since I've seen you in person! Gosh, wasn't that when you were dating that Matt guy? How is he?"

This little fucker. Colin knows everything about him, before his life as Trissy, something that most don't. Jared begins to walk forward to bear the shit out of him, but he only takes one step. He doesn't want to cause a scene.

"Still dead, Colin," Jared replies, fighting fire with fire. "And how about you? You look so good. I heard about the incident at Myrtle's salon last week. Something about you attacking a stylist with a shoe--oh, what a mess. When's the court date?"

Chad does a poor job of concealing his snickers as Colin visibly seethes. However, just as Jared, he swallows it all down.

"Oh, Trissy, you know those are just rumors! Why would I attack Sebastian with a shoe? Ridiculous lies."

"I never said that the stylist you attacked was Sebastian. That would just be me assuming now, wouldn't it?"

Checkmate. Bitch.

Colin's jaw clenches, and his smile drops down significantly. That is until he spots Jensen again, batting his eyelashes and wearing that innocent yet seductive mask he uses to get rich men to drop their pants for him.

"I don't think we've met, hon. I'm Colin. Some call me Jared's clone, but I can do things he can't. Wanna see?"

Jensen becomes flustered, shocked at the boldness of this boy in front of him. "I--I don't--"

"You stay the fuck away from him, or the only thing you'll be shoveling in your mouth is hospital food when I fuck you up, you understand me? Come on, let's go find Madame."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. See you around, Trissy!" Colin yells after him as he and Jensen leave their spot. "If Mr. X gets bored of you, tell him to gimme a call, honey!"

Jared wisely doesn't even dignify that with a proper response, and puts some sizeable distance away from himself and Colin. He's wolf in sheep's clothing, and it shows. He's as shady and catty as the girls that live in this house. He can't stand Colin, and he doesn't know a single person who can aside from the poor bastards that he's got wrapped around his finger.

Colin doesn't even care about his men; he strings them along, often times confusing them with other guys. Jared knows all his men by heart. There's the difference between them. Colin pretends to be sweet, but he's a viper. Dangerous. Jared wears his true nature on his sleeves.

"He seemed nice." Jensen remarks.

"I hope that was a shitty joke," Jared scoffs. "Because that little bastard is anything but. When I snatch that rank from him--"

"Trissy."

Another voice captures Jared's attention as he makes his way to the backyard where there seems to be a different party altogether. He spins around, glancing at a handsome older man in a suit with no tie, grinning brightly. He wears black rimmed glasses, and his hair is cut way down; his beard is groomed with black and gray strands. Jared doesn't recognize this man, but something about him is familiar.

"Hi..." Jared greets. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man chuckles. "Guess not in person. Does the name _JDeanMorgan_ ring any bells?"

"Yeah, but--" Jared cuts himself off, realizing just who exactly this man is. He gasps, eyes widening in happiness. He surges forward, hugging him. "Oh my god, JD!? Is that you!?"

JD nods, laughing. He hugs Jared back, but thankfully doesn't get too fresh. "Yup, it's me! Damn, you look nice. How are you?"

"I'm good! Really good! Uh, JD, this is my boyfriend, Jensen. Jensen, this is one of my viewers, JD."

Jensen sticks his hand out, feeling jealous all over again. He starts rethinking his decision on coming here. Was it not a good idea to come to a party surrounded by people who Jared's slept with/people who want to sleep with Jared? Feels wrong.

"I know who you are," Jensen says, shaking his hand. "I've seen you in his chat feed."

JD nods, showing off a perfect smile. "I'm very vocal. Pleasure to meet you, Jensen. You must be very adventurous to let some man play with your boyfriend on camera every night."

Jensen keeps up the lie that he's not actually Mr. X by smiling, tucking Jared under his arm. "As long as he's coming home to me, who cares who he's fucking?"

It sounds horrible, but Jared quickly remembers that it's all just lies for them. No matter which side of the tracks they're on, there is always going to be...this. Posturing and dick measuring contests, sometimes literal on Jared's side.

JD cackles, clapping Jensen on the shoulder. "Alright, man! Good, good! Take good care of our shining star. He's one of a kind."

"Don't I know it."

"JD," Jared starts to ask. "What are you doing here? You're dressed like a guest. Whose guest are you?"

"He'd be mine," another voice says coming up behind JD. Madame Smith switches up to them in a black, skin tight dress that accentuates her bossum terrifically. Her blonde hair is tied up in an intricate hairstyle that Jared's sure he can't replicate. Her make-up is beautiful. _She's_ beautiful. "Hello, boys."

"Madame," Jared gasps. "He's your mystery guy?"

She comes to JD's side, and they look perfect together. "He sure is. We met a few months ago. JD is a big fan of yours, and we connected over that. Things escalated, and...here we are."

"That's amazing. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you, pet." Madame Smith looks towards Jensen who freezes up instantly upon her gaze. "Trissy, aren't you going to introduce me to your plus one?"

It feels like a twisted take on taking a date home to meet the parents. He wishes that he can drift out of his body in this moment, but Jared's stuck here.

"Of course. Jensen, this is the wonderful Madame Smith. She's the Mama Bear."

"It's nice to meet you, Madame Smith," Jensen says as he shakes her hand. "He's told me about you. Thanks for taking my boy in when he had nowhere else to go."

"Your boy?" She chuckles, smirking. "You're at that stage now, hmm?"

"Of course. He's mine, I'm his. That's how it is between us. We love each other; we've been through some dark, trying times together, and I'm still here. He's still here. That's all that matters."

Jared hides his smile, looking away with a pretty little blush as Jensen defends their relationship. He knows Jensen loves him; he fought back against a crazy psychopath and was stabbed for trying to protect him. Jensen doesn't need to prove his love for Jared to anyone.

Even so, Madame keeps her smirk, looking Jared in his eyes. "I really like him. He's a keeper, cub." Jared grins in pride, leaning up to kiss Jensen sweetly. "JD, dear, why don't you and Jensen get us some drinks. I'd like to talk with Trissy some more."

JD nods, kissing her cheek before departing. He taps Jensen on the chest, and the two men finally leave Jared and Madame to their own devices. Jared starts laughing, followed by the woman whose been more of a mother to him than his actual biological mother.

"He's a wolf," she says. "Very territorial."

Jared sighs. "Yup. That's why I like him. He was ballsy enough to claim me when I was running wild and free. I had to cancel all my real life meet-ups! It was worth it, though. Jensen's got my back, I know it."

"Do you see yourself with this man for the long run?"

Jared doesn't hesitate.

"Absolutely."

"Really? Marriage?"

This time, however, Jared hesitates.

"Whoa, let's not get crazy! No wedding bells for a while. Haha..."

The thought of marriage is enough to scare Jared. Marriage isn't for people like him. The promiscuous boys and girls that sleep with people because they'll gain something from it. He doesn't need a ring to remind himself on how much he loves Jensen.

So, yeah, a wedding is something that he's not thinking about any time soon.

"So," Jared starts a while later, sitting with Madame on the patio. "You and JD? How does that work? You know, with him lusting after me online."

Madame cackles, crossing her legs. "It's simple, really. He watches you, gets off, then gets off with me--"

"Yeah, yeah, forget I asked that." Jared frowns, trying to get that image out of his mind. "Yikes."

"Haha! Shouldn't have asked, cub. Do you like your new place?"

"It's fine. The neighborhood is nice. Got a bigger house, bigger playroom. Jensen loves it. We're thinking about getting a dog. Not a small dog, but a _big_ dog, a dog that can bite someone's ass off if they..." Jared wavers, picking at the holes in his off white jeans. "If they get too close."

Madame senses his distress, softening her smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Good. Good..."

"Let's try the truth this time, yes?"

"I wake up screaming some nights..." Jared confesses, voice small. "Sometimes the nightmares get all messed up. I dream of Matt and Amell simultaneously; they end up switching places, pulling and tearing at me every which way until I fall apart completely. Just when I thought I had my shit together after Matt, Amell comes creeping in behind him."

"They're gone, Jared." Madame comforts him, using his real name for a change. "Matt's dead, and Amell is being locked away forever. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I wasn't the only one that suffered because of what he did, Madame. Amell killed two people in his quest to have me, and he would've killed Jensen, too. That elderly couple left behind children, and grandchildren. And they died because Amell was too fixated on me to fucking think straight."

Jared takes a deep breath, centering himself. When he was seeing a therapist, she told him to do this in times of stress, to take deep breaths and think of something pleasant, like a good memory. Jared thinks of his first time with Jensen, how they connected easily with each other, body and soul. They loved each other before there was really anything to love. That memory calms him, and he speaks to Madame once again.

"I know that they can't hurt me anymore, but the emotional scars I wear will last forever."

Madame reaches over, taking Jared's chin in her hands. She smirks. "And you will wear them with pride, cub, because you are a fierce warrior. The fire inside of you rages on, even when dimmed. You are a _fighter,_ so fight with all you have."

These are the words of encouragement that Jared needed to hear. He's a fighter, he's a true survivor. If he only allows himself to, he can finally heal from these reopened wounds. There is still a long way to go in terms of emotional recovery, but Jared is confident that he can overcome it all again.

Their little chat soon comes to an end when JD returns to them with drinks in hand, one for himself, and one for Madame.

"For you, my lady."

Madame smiles. "Thank you."

Jared snickers, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Where's Jensen?"

JD takes a sip from his glass, gesturing towards the bar. "Still over there. He's gained quite the little following."

Jared follows JD's motion, and takes a quick glance over at the bar. He does a swift double take when he notices Jensen surrounded by the whores of this house, all of them touching at his suit, laughing at whatever strange joke he's telling. It only gets worse once Jared spots Colin next to Jensen, touching his chest and whispering something unknown in his ear.

"Excuse me," Jared grumbles, jumping out of his seat to get to Jensen.

He shoves his way through the crowd until he reaches the oblivious Jensen. With minimal strength, Jared rips Colin from his boyfriend. Colin recoils, slamming his back against the bar counter. Infuriated, Jared grabs the front of his rival's tank top, stepping into his space.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from him, didn't I? Didn't I!?"

Colin smiles, wheezing from getting the wind knocked out of him. "What are you gonna do, Trissy? Do to me what you did to Matt?"

"You little bitch--!"

Jensen catches Jared before he can pummel Colin's delicate face, pulling him away from the little bastard. Jared relaxes himself, pretending to be a-okay. With Jensen and Colin's guard down, Jared rushes back towards Colin, giving him a solid right hook to his face. Colin goes down without a fight, whimpering pitifully as he clutches his face. A few members of his clique gather around him, helping him up as Jared flashes him the scariest scowl known to man.

He delivers to him a silent message with his glare before grasping Jensen by his necktie. Jensen yelps in surprise while Jared drags him along, excusing himself through the crowd. He shoulders against people, pushing his way along the throngs of party goers before they finally make it to the second story of the estate.

Jared barges into a not so random room. It was his when he lived here. He opens the door to find two of Madame's girls pleasing a man while watching the news.

_"And this just in, there's been reports of a prison transport crashing. There seem to be no survivors, however, all bodies have been accounted for except recent convict, Ste--"_

Jared turns off the television before he can hear the rest, impatient.

"Out. Now." He commands, nostrils flaring.

The man along with the girls quickly file out of the room, and Jared slams it shut, locking it afterwards. Jensen blinks, glancing around the large suite. The lights are dimmed, and slow, sensual music is playing in the background.

Suddenly, Jensen laughs.

"What is this side of you I've never seen before? I like it. Feisty."

"On your knees," Jared orders, coming to stand in front of his lover.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'On your knees.'"

Jensen smirks, obediently crouching down until he's on both knees in front of Jared, staring up at him with a devious glint in his eyes. Jared caresses his cheek.

Soft.

"Last night, you needed to remind me who I belonged to," Jared I forms, backing away until he sits on the edge of the bed, enjoying the view. Seeing Jensen looking so subservient to him gets his cock to chub up. "So now, I need to remind _you_ who you belong to."

Jensen nods. "Yes, baby."

"Crawl to me."

Without hesitation, Jensen crawls to him on all fours, looking like a lion ready to attack. By the time his face is in Jared's crotch, Jared becomes harder than ever, moaning as Jensen rubs his face against his bulge.

"Unzip me..."

Again, Jensen does as he's told, only this time he unzips Jared's tight jeans with his _teeth._ In no time, Jared's leaking erection is touching Jensen's cheek, spilling precome onto his pretty face. Without being told to, however, Jensen takes him all into his mouth. Jared gasps, both hands slipping into Jensen's full head of luscious, gelled up hair.

He tugs on the strands, pushing his head down, down, down until he's at the base, nearly gagging on his length. Jared's not one to brag, (too much) but he knows he has a bigger dick than most his age. Just as big as Jensen's almost, though not as thick. Fuck. Just the thought of it is enough to make Jared drool, but he keeps his eyes on the prize. He allows Jensen to come up for air who kisses along the length then sucks tentatively on his sack.

Jensen looks into Jared's eyes as he does so, smiling with spit and precome smeared on his plush lips. "You taste so good, baby."

Jared retains a straight face. "What did Colin say to you?"

"He wanted to suck me off while I filmed him."

"Hmm." Jared reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. He turns on the video mode, and begins recording. "Smile for me, Jensen."

Jensen chuckles, and wordlessly goes back to the stellar blowjob he's giving Jared. It's not the first time they've recorded themselves doing this; each of their phones holds a plethora of naughty images and videos of them doing sexual acts in the bedroom. It's much different than what it is when they were Trissy and X. Jensen's mask is off here.

"I can feel you getting close, Jay," Jensen mutters, stroking Jared's member. "You take small pauses in between breathing."

Jared laughs, panting. It's true. "Got my body's reactions memorized?"

"Of course. Don't you do the same for me?"

"Obviously." Jared's breath hitches, and his ballsack tightens as Jensen twists his cockhead, licking the slit. "I'm gonna come!"

"All over my face, baby."

In no time flat, Jared's yelling, shooting thick ropes of come onto Jensen's beautiful freckles. It splatters across his nose, some touching up onto his forehead and dribbling down his lips. He sticks his tongue out, smirking at the taste. Despite being nearly drained by that, Jared finds the strength to climb down off the bed to get down to Jensen's level, licking the come off his face and kissing him deeply afterwards.

They share his spent like an evening meal, moaning and touching each other lewdly until they're both stripped out of their clothes. Before either if them know it, Jared's fully in Jensen's lap, bouncing on his cock like a seasoned bull rider.

"I want you all to myself," Jared grunts, feeling Jensen's hands grip his ass, spreading his cheeks apart to further thrust his cock home. "Please--promise me there will be no one who you'll chase after. Promise--promise me that I'm all you'll ever need."

Jensen nods fiercely, fucking into Jared with vigor and vim. "I promise, baby, I promise. Just you! No one else. Fuck--you're driving me crazy, Jay. I'm gonna come inside you. I'm gonna--!"

Jared captures Jensen's lips with his own as they shoot their respective loads together. Jared holds onto Jensen as he feels his dick pulsing inside of him, ejaculating. Jared clenches tight, making sure to get every last drop of Jensen inside of him.

And, suddenly, as it all begins to die down, Jared sobs, crying onto Jensen's shoulder. He thinks about everything he's been through, and how Jensen was unwittingly pulled into it. Alarmed, Jensen attempts to pull away to see his face, but Jared hugs him tight, tears pouring from his gorgeous eyes as he cries and cries.

"Jared? Jared, what's the matter? Baby--"

"Promise me you'll never put your life on the line for me again..." Jared wails, tears dropping to Jensen's bare shoulder.

"What? I--"

"Promise me! Please! I can't..."

"No. I'll never promise that." Jensen whispers, holding Jared closer. "I'll never stop defending you."

Jared sniffles. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt again. I can't lose you..."

"And I can't lose you either. We're going to be okay, yeah? One day at a time. I'm not going anywhere, Jay. I love you...so much." Jared can feel Jensen starting to cry, and it only makes his own tears fall faster. "So, could you please stop crying? Stop crying so...so I can stop crying, okay?"

Jared chuckles in between sobs, wrapping his arms around Jensen as he remains stark naked in his lap. He wants to believe that they'll be okay, that everything will soon return to normal. But he's been wrong before, and history seems to repeat itself around him.

When he was little, he believed there were monsters under his bed, big, scary clawed monsters with sharp teeth and long tongues. Those were the made up monsters, the ones he handled as he grew up.

Yet there are monsters that look just like him, and Jensen, too. And they're lurking, planning on his demise.

Just as monsters do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW the story's closes. I wonder whats in store for everyone. And did you catch the little in for about a certain character? Hehehe! Until next time!


End file.
